To Be A Soldier
by WhoLockVenger Of Awesomeness
Summary: What happens when the conflict between Drachma and Amestris spikes dramatically and the Mustang team is called to help? What if Edward is discharged from the military and in the dark? What will he and his brother do? Will they look for a new way to get their bodies back... or will Ed be a reckless idiot and get into more trouble than anyone thought possible? (Parental RoyEd)
1. Discharge and Dispatch

**A/N: _Look, I live! I know it's been awhile and I still haven't updated my other story, but... well let's just say Foster Care sucks. I am without a computer pretty much all the time, and when I'm on one, I barely have any time to write, so... yeah. Anyways, you probably don't want to hear about my life issues. The point is, I'm back with another story! Hopefully I'll actually be able to keep the plot in my mind for more than a week and finish the story! I don't plan on it being very long - probably only like, ten chapters, but still, I plan on finishing this one. Haha  
>Oh, and you should keep in mind that this story is set more in the "Brotherhood" anime, and Hughes has already died.<em>**

**Disclaimer:_ As stated in other stories, I own nothing, and I never will. Thanks for making me depressed! Now the rights for FMA:B can run far away from me and not feel bad._**

* * *

><p><strong>Discharge and Dispatch<strong>

Edward hadn't been sure what to expect when he'd been called into Mustang's office late afternoon by an oddly somber Havoc, but it certainly hadn't been what he'd been greeted with. He'd hoped for a new lead on the Philosopher's Stone at best, and a dumb setback excursion at worst.

The moment he entered the office he had known something was off. Half the team wasn't there, and of the two that were, only Hawkeye spoke to him. Havoc simply frowned when he saw Edward and looked down to the mess of paperwork on his desk. Hawkeye, of course, had given her usual greeting, but somehow it had lacked it's usual warmth, as if she was trying to distance herself. That made Ed's confusion spike.

When she let him into Mustang's inner office Hawkeye didn't even bother announcing to the Colonel who it was before ducking out, which was... odd. Edward looked expectantly at Roy, but the man only motioned for the teen to take a seat. After a moment's hesitation, Ed did. The room was plunged into silence for several uncomfortable seconds before the blond cleared his throat. "What do you want now?"

Roy blinked lazily and brought his hands to lace atop his dark wood desk. "Fullmetal," He started slowly, "hand in your watch."

Ed stared blankly at his superior, not understanding what he meant. Then all of the sudden it hit him. The others' reactions toward him: Havoc refusing to look at him, Hawkeye's completely professional tone, and now, Mustang's cold, unblinking gaze. Edward found his throat dry, and when he spoke, it felt like he was going to choke on the single question. "What? He unconsciously reached into his pocket and clenched the watch in his hand.

Roy's gaze never wavered as he repeated his order. "Give me your silver watch, Fullmetal."

"No," Edward replied immediately, his features tightening.

"Fullmetal," The Colonel warned, "don't."

The teen balled his hands, careful not to crush the precious item in question with his automail. "No. Now explain to me what the hell is going on, Colonel!"

Mustang glared at the boy and his own fingers curled in frustration. "You've become too much of a handful." He stated coldly. "Do you think the military has an unlimited supply of money? Every single time you destroy a town while out on a mission, I get billed. That means more money gets taken out of my division's already low funds, and more paperwork on my d-"

"So you're firing me over money?!" Ed shouted in rage, surging to his feet as he did.

"You draining military funds is not the only reason." Roy said, his voice becoming harsher with every word spoken, "There is also the fact that you are irresponsible, rude, obnoxious, and let's not forget extremely disrespectful. You have no idea how many times I've had to deal with higher-ups complaining about you and your attitude. Everyone always told me I should get rid of you, but I thought your skills invaluable. But after the stunt you pulled last week, I see no problem with letting you go."

"Last week?! That wasn't _nearly_ as bad as it could have been; I only leveled _one_ building! What kind of crap is this?!"

Not at all fazed by the teen's shouting, Roy once again started with his order. "Fullmetal, I said turn in-"

"I'm no giving you the damn watch, you bastard! You can't do this! Al and I _need_ the research privileges! You can't take those away from us!" Edward's voice pitched higher in rage and his eyes bore into Roy's own, daring him to destroy what little chance the brothers had at regaining their bodies.

But the Colonel was unyielding. He slammed his hands down onto the desk, electing a loud _bang_, and rose from his chair. Ed almost wanted to shrink back from the man in front of him just then. Because the superior he knew and was used to never looked at him with such anger. Anger that promised harm if it were to be freed. Edward was used to screaming, yeah, but that look? That look was terrifying, because that wasn't Roy Mustang at all. That was the man from Ishval he'd heard about so many time. That was the Flame Alchemist.

"I can take those privileges, and I will," Roy growled, not raising his voice in the slightest, and that scared Ed all the more. "Now, Edward Elric, hand over your watch or I will have no choice but to pry it from your tiny hands." The man took a breath, and almost as an afterthought, added, "Don't make me turn you and your brother in for committing the taboo."

Ed's eyes widened and the smallest of gasps escaped him. "You wouldn't." He whispered, his whole body trembling in fury.

"I wonder what the Fuhrer would do? Well, Alphonse would most certainly be sent to be a lab rat for the rest of his life. But you? Who knows what they'd do with you."

Edward ground his teeth and slowly pulled the pocket watch out. He stared down at the precious piece of metal that signified his State Certification and his throat tightened. He knew he had to do it... for Al. He had to keep his little brother safe, by any means necessary. He just never thought he'd have to protect him from his own team.

The eldest of the Elrics stepped forth and brought his automail hand down hard onto the portion of desk between Mustang's splayed hands, leaving the watch in a baseball sized crater.

The teen forced himself to look his ex-superior in the eyes one last time, expecting to see some form of regret or apology in those dark orbs. He saw nothing. The boy took a deep breath, and through gritted teeth, spat three last words at the man he had thought he could trust. "Go to hell."

Edward turned and exited the room as fast as possible, slamming the door as he went. He was two steps into the outer office when he realized two pairs of eyes were locked on him... and neither appeared surprised.

"You knew," He stated quietly. Deep down he desperately wished one of them would deny it, but he knew he was a fool for it. "We all agreed this was for the best, Ed." Hawkeye explained and Havoc nodded slowly in conformation.

The young alchemist stared at the two officers he had started to think were family and they suddenly changed before his eyes. Changed into something alien... dangerous. The boy snarled at them before storming out of the office. As he exited the building he swallowed a lump that was trying to lodge itself in his throat. Now that his thoughts were no longer revolving around burning Mustang to death with his own glove, he felt shock settle in.

What was he going to tell Al?

* * *

><p>The moment Edward stepped out of the office Roy sagged into his chair and gripped the sides of his head. Why did the teen always have to be so difficult? <em>Still,<em> He thought, looking at the hand shaped crater in his desk,_ it could have been worse_.

The door opened and Mustang looked up to see both Hawkeye and Havoc enter. Both wore similar expressions of sadness and displeasure on their faces. Roy envied them for being able to show such emotions openly; it was not a luxury he was afforded often, and even though he knew he could show his true emotions around those two, it had become habit not to.

"Did we really have to be so harsh?" Havoc asked, a deep frown on his face.

"If the Colonel had been any less harsh, Edward would have known something wasn't right." Riza stated, even though one look at her sherry eyes told everyone she was as unhappy with Edward's treatment as they were.

Jean sighed and pulled out a cigarette to chew on. "I just hope the kid'll be okay. Him and his brother."

"They'll be fine. Those two are strong - they'll find a way to get their bodies back without the military." Hawkeye said surely. If there were ever anyone who believed in those boys as much as Hughes had, it was her.

Mustang nodded and stood, crossing over to the large window. "Now all we can do is prepare for what lies ahead and hope the Elrics forget about is."

The statement received barely audible 'yes's from the other two before the sound of the door clicking signaled their leave.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he would do that!"<p>

"Well you better start believing Winry, because he did."

Edward threw open the curtains of the small hotel room he and Al had been staying in for the past four days. Since he was no longer in the military, they were no longer able to stay in the dorms. Yet another thing Mustang had taken from them.

Winry has arrived in Central from Risembool at Ed's request that morning and the brothers had explained everything to the girl and she seemed to be taking it harder than Al had. Whilst Al had been silent for a stretch of time before asking what they were going to do, Winry would not stop talking... and now she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Winry." Al kept trying to comfort her but Winry continued to weep. "But how will you two get your bodies back now?"

"We'll figure it out," Al tried to reassure her. "We'll go see teacher. I'm sure she'll know what to do to help."

"But-"

"Stop crying, Winry." Ed sighed, his fatigue and frustration getting the better of him.

Winry only glared at the older Elric and her tears flowed harder. "Why? It's not like you ever cry, you big idiot!"

"Brother," Al said, the one word conveying to Edward everything he didn't say aloud while he pat Winry's shoulder, trying to calm her down. Ed nodded, "Yeah, I know." He went over to the couch where the mechanic sat and knelt in front of her. "Hey, Winry... I'm sorry." He said after she'd looked at him.

"It's alright, Ed. I know you're upset." Winry wiped her eyes again and offered Edward a shaky smile. Ed returned the gesture and stood again. He looked between his brother and his childhood friend and he knew they couldn't stay in Central any longer. It was hurting them.

"So, who else wants to get out of this place?" He asked suddenly.

Al hummed in agreement almost immediately and Winry nodded as she too got to her feet. "That sounds good. I'll... go get us the tickets to, uh... where is your teacher?"

"Dublith," Al answered and Edward gave a thumbs-up in conformation. Winry gave another weak smile and headed out of the room. "Okay, I'll be back soon." She called before shutting the door and leaving the Elrics alone.

Edward's uplifting mood immediately dissipated and he flopped heavily onto the dull gray sofa. A sigh passed through his lips and his brows drew together in a frown. He was aware of Alphonse coming over to sit next to him but he didn't say anything. Ed glared at the wall and his thoughts churned angrily. Did nothing in their life ever go right? Yeah, they had screwed up big time, but they were trying to fix that now, and yet the world seemed to be against them constantly.

Edward crossed his arms and muttered just loudly enough for his brother to hear, "I hate him." The statement sounded childish even to the fifteen year old, but it slipped off his tongue without conscious effort. It was true to some extent though; Mustang had ruined everything- destroyed his and Al's chances of getting their bodies quickly with one order. He had betrayed them, and that was what angered the Elric brother more than anything else. As much as he had called him useless and dumb to make him mad, Edward had always relied on Roy in some way or another. And it wasn't until then that the teen actually admitted it.

Alphonse sighed from his side of the couch and shook his head. "No you don't, brother."

"Yes I do!" Ed snapped and kicked the side of the cushion his feet were propped on. "He kicked us to the curb without a second thought. He knew how much we needed the military research. The bastard."

"Stop calling him that, Ed." Al chastised and Edward growled. "No, because it's what he is. He threatened to turn us into the feds- threatened to make you a lab-rat! What is wrong with him? He even-"

"You always call dad that..." Al said quietly, "You said he was a bastard for leaving and making mom cry. The Colonel abandoned us t-"

"Knock it off, Al. That's not what this is about. This scenario is completely different. I'm calling him a bastard because it's true... I still can't believe he got everyone else to agree with his whole "discharge" plan. The traitors."

Al took a hallow breath, about to say something, but found himself cut off by the door slamming open. "Ed, Al!" Winry stood in the doorway, eyes wide and hands shaking as she clutched a newspaper to her chest.

"Winry? What's wrong?" Ed got up and crossed the room in seconds to stand by the girl.

"I thought I'd get one last paper from Central before we left," She explained, tears pooling in her eyes. "Front page." She whispered hoarsely.

Confused, Edward flipped the paper over in his hands and read the headline aloud. "Central Troops Deployed...?"

"Read," Was Winry's choked order.

So Ed did. "Colonel Roy Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist, and his division are deployed to the front lines. As the conflict heats up, will the 'Hero of Ishval' be able to send those Drachmans running..." Ed trailed off, not wanting to read any more.

He was vaguely aware of Winry sobbing and Al removing the news from his hands to continue reading, but everything seemed suddenly distant, muffled, as if it was happening in another time. None of this made sense. The war with Drachma, while constantly going, had never been so bad as to need State Alchemists. As it was, if they needed State Alchemists, why would Mustang have discharged him?

It was then, when it was already too late, that Edward realized why Mustang and the team had gotten rid of him. By removing his state title, they removed his usefulness to the military. They hadn't been trying to hurt him and Al. They had been trying to save them. Edward cursed his own stupidity for not realizing something had been wrong earlier, and he cursed Mustang and everyone else for being so damn protective.

They were all idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _There you have it, the first chapter to my hopefully awesome story! If you liked it, please review, if you didn't... still review? Haha, as long as it's not flames, I'll take anything, really. Make me sound desperate? Yeah, probably, but I'm just that kind of person, so it works for me._**

**_On another note: Updates are gonna be spaced all over the place, because I only get a computer like, once a week for 30 minutes, so I don't have much writing time. Once I get a computer back, you'll get updates all the time though. But yeah, that's really all I have to say. So again, please R&R!_**

**_Stay nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	2. Travel and Trial

**A/N: _Sound the hallelujah chorus, because I actually have an update within the same week as the first, and I don't hate it! I know, it's shocking for me too. But let's enjoy it while we can, yeah? For those who reviewed last chapter, thank you so much, your kind words really do make all the difference. This chapter is for you guys, since you asked for the next chapter so nicely. ;)_**

**Disclaimer:_ Still don't own nothing. Believe me, I wish I did, because then this wouldn't be just another story by a fangirl, it would be an actually anime short story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Travel and Trial<strong>

Ed didn't know how long everyone sat there in utter silence, trying to come to terms with what they had read. He did know the sun had started to set and Winry's weeping had subsided, leaving them to wonder what they were supposed to do with the information they now had.

"Brother," Al's hollow voice shattered the delicate silence of the room. "You and Winry should eat something."

"Yeah," Ed agreed numbly and turned to Winry. "Hey, why don't you grab some food downstairs while Al and I get the place packed? We'll head to Dublith in the morning." The boy grabbed some money off the small table beside the couch and handed it to her. "Here, use this."

Winry accepted the money and got to her feet slowly. "Okay." The mechanic made to step onward to the door but paused and turned back to Ed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. After stiffening in surprise, Ed hesitantly returned the hug that only lasted a second or two. When Winry pulled back, she headed out of the room for the second time that day. "I'll be right back."

Once the door was closed, Ed turned on his heel and began grabbing what little possessions they had, stuffing them into his suitcase. "Alright Al, we'll figure this all out. I bet Teacher will know how to help with everything... after she kills us, anyway..." The alchemist knew he was speaking to fill the silence, but he also knew his brother would want to know exactly what he was thinking in terms of what they planned on doing.

Surprisingly enough, Al didn't even seem to care about _their_ predicament. "How do you think the Colonel and everyone else are doing?"

Ed halted in his movements only momentarily while he thought about it. "How should I know?" He shrugged, "They know what they're doing-. They have been in war before- I mean, it's really none of our concern anymore."

"I hope they're okay." The armor sighed to himself and Ed kept quiet, knowing he really wasn't saying anything helpful at the moment.

Winry came back with the food soon after their short conversation and they all ate quickly. After that, they continued packing, and once they finished with that, they all said their good-nights and went to bed. Though, as his head hit the pillow and thoughts of Mustang's onyx eyes filled with pain as blood spilled from a hole in his head flashed through his mind, he knew he wasn't going to get much sleep.

* * *

><p>The train pulled into the Dublith station and three teens walked off, immediately slapped by the hot summer heat of the south. The three made their way for the nearest hotel and when Winry asked why they didn't go see their teacher first, both brothers had given her a look of terror and said: "We'd like to live a little longer."<p>

So as Winry got unpacked, Ed and Al headed out for some lunch, having arrived just before twelve hundred hours. As they walked around the town, looking for a good place to grab their meal, Edward thought about the thing he had read the day before, wondering if he should do what he felt he should do. Winry and Al would kill him, of course, but... well, he didn't see any other way he could ensure his State Title being returned to him unless he got it back before Mustang died.

The two eventually settled for some kind of vegetable soup. As they all settled around the coffee table of their little hotel room to eat, Ed looked to Winry then Al, knowing there was never going to be a better time to tell them.

"I'm going." He stated.

Both the mechanic and the armor stared at him for several moments before they appeared to understand what he meant.

("Brother!")

("Are you insane?!")

Needless to say, Ed was left clutching his bleeding head while Al lectured him about the dangers of his idea and a murderous, wrench-wielding Winry glared at him.

"Winry, you said it yourself: Without the military, how will we get our bodies back?" Ed said once he had recovered his senses. Winry's shoulders sagged and she set her wrench down. "It's just so dangerous, Ed. What if you got hurt... or worse?"

"Yeah, brother, you could die. Why would you even risk it?" Al added and Ed rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, guys. Seriously, what is this? Suddenly you don't believe in me?"

"Your automail won't even work over there!" Winry protested again and Ed waved her off. "Come on, Winry, that Truth guy couldn't get rid of me and you think a dumb Drachman could?" Ed didn't mention the fact that Truth hadn't been coming at him with a gun and a will to kill, while the Drachmans probably would.

"While that is true, we're still worried, Ed." Winry replied, going back to her meal, but eating it at a much slower pace.

"Brother, what is the point of even going over there?" Al asked and Ed flinched inwardly. He had been hoping to skip over that question entirely.

"I... just want to get my State Certification back, and Mustang is really the only one who can give it back since he was the one who took it in the first place."

Despite not having a face to express anything outwardly, Ed could still tell Al was giving him a disbelieving look. He pretended not to notice though; he wasn't about to admit he wanted to make sure none of the team was hurt aloud.

"Look guys, there's no need to worry. As long as I can sneak past the border and get through undetected, there won't even be a risk to me. And as long as I've got alchemy, and you and Al are safe, I won't have any need to worry, all right?"

After hesitating a moment, both Winry and Al gave small nods and the room was quiet the rest of the meal. When they finished and Al had thrown away the leftover food, Winry got up and placed one hand on her hip while pointing at Ed with the other one. "I'll give you the automail you need if you promise to come back safe!"

Ed's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had not been expecting her to agree to the plan that quickly. Maybe she was just as worried about the others as he was. Either way, it worked for him and Ed chuckled. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"North City is as close to the Drachman border as they can take you. Trains don't stop directly at Briggs." Al informed Ed as he handed him his train ticket three days later.<p>

After their discussion, Winry had taken them to Rush Valley to gather everything needed to alter Ed's automail so it wouldn't be destroyed or hurt him in the cold weather up north, and everything fell into place after that. Winry had managed to catch him the last train out of Dublith that night.

"Right, thanks Al. You too, Winry." Ed said as he boarded the train.

"Bye Ed, stay safe and don't get into any trouble." Winry said, tears of worry in her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"Yeah, seeya, Winry." Ed nodded and turned to his brother. "See you later, Al." He and the armored boy bumped fists and Al hummed. "Come back in one piece, brother."

Edward gave his brother a mock salute, "Yes, sir."

The train gave a sudden lurch and Ed stepped inside to take his seat by a window. He pried the glass open and stuck his head out to see Al and Winry waving at him.

"Hey, remember our deal!" Winry shouted over the roar of the train's engine. Her and Al's forms were becoming little more than blurs in the distance, and even though Ed wasn't sure they would hear him, he still cupped his hands over his mouth. "I will! And I'll return soon with my State Certification back and Mustang's stupid ass, just you watch!"

Whatever answer he might have received was ripped away by the wind. The alchemist closed the window and with a tired sigh, he sank into his seat. A trip to North City would be a long one, so he would have plenty of time to think everything over and come up with a good plan to sneak over the border.

* * *

><p>While a train in Dublith was pulling off and making it's way for North City, a thousand of miles away, chaos was unfolding.<p>

"Get down!"

Roy's shouted warning sent anyone who still possessed working eardrums to the wet, snowy ground just as a fireball erupted over the land. As soon as the explosion died down, Roy was on his feet and sending the man who dared throw the grenade up in flames.

A shot was fired and the Colonel barely had any time to pass the bullet. It whizzed by, nearly grazing his cheek. Roy's eyes widened and he realized with the snow coming down so heavily, he couldn't see where the attack came from. Luckily for him, the Hawk's eyes were on him, and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was close by because seconds after the failed attack, an enemy soldier stumbled forward with a hole in his neck.

The night continued on like that until Mustang was ready to pass out from exhaustion. Falman had already been pulled back for a knife wound to the side, and Roy knew he would need some rest to after he receive a nick in the side from a saber an hour earlier. So when he and his team were called away from the front for medical treatment and rest, the Colonel almost collapsed in relief. The group that would be taking their place for the rest of the night passed them and Roy made sure to clap the shoulder of every man he could reach. They all looked at him with respect in their eyes and nodded.

He met up with Hawkeye halfway back to the faction's camp and she informed him that Havoc had been taken back for medical attention when he received a blow to the head that had knocked him clean out.

When they reached the camp, Roy and Riza parted ways, agreeing to meet back up before the sun rose. The Colonel went to the medical tent where Havoc was said to be being treated and sat beside the blond while the wound in his side was tended to.

Once the doctor had left, Roy lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. Sleep evaded him, as he'd known it would. He thought about all the other soldiers who had given their life that week, and then he thought about his men. Somehow they all managed to survive, and for that, Roy was extremely grateful. He still worried about them though. Every day they survived only increased their chances of dying the next day.

His mind wandered and he thought of the Elrics. How were they doing? It had been a week since Roy had discharged Ed; were they even in Central anymore? Mustang didn't regret his decision to get rid of Ed. Everyday for the past six days had made him sure he had done the right thing. And although it was likely Edward and Alphonse would never forgive them, if it meant they were protected from the horrors of war, he could live with himself... or die with no regrets - whichever came first.

Mustang just hoped Ed didn't go and do anything reckless while looking for an alternative to returning their bodies to normal.

Actually, Roy just hoped Ed didn't do anything reckless in general.

Hughes' voice suddenly echoed in his mind. "You say you don't care what the kid does, but deep down, I know you do." That comment had irritated him at the time because Edward was being a brat at the time, but now... Roy knew Hughes had been right. Though he would never admit it out loud, he did care about the Elric brothers' welfare.

A groan came from the cot beside him and Roy shot up, his fingers poised to snap even though in the back of his mind he knew there was no danger. "Whoa, easy boss." Havoc soothed, his hands up by his head. Mustang sighed and dropped his hand. "Hey, Havoc. How are you holding up?"

The Second Lieutenant's hand went unconsciously up to the bandage around his head that had a bit of red staining it and he winced. "All good. Hell of a headache though. What about you?"

"Just a little cut, nothing more important." Roy lifted the corner of his shirt and jacket to show the small stitch job in his side.

"Nice," Havoc snorted and sat up slowly, closing his eyes with a small moan. "Scratch that, it's a migraine."

Mustang's brows furrowed in a frown and he dropped his legs over the side of the cot, buttoning his uniform jacket; he was beginning to get cold. "Don't worry to much though," Havoc continued, "I pulled a grenade before I was out, so the guy who did it looks a lot worse."

"Good." Roy knew he should have felt some sort of shame for saying that, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Nobody was going to mess with his men, and those who did deserved whatever hell that fell upon them.

"Yeah..." Havoc looked at his hands and clicked his tongue in thought. "Hey boss, how long do you think this is going to last? I mean, I can keep going, but... we've lost a lot of men and the Drachmans don't even seem to be breaking a sweat. I don't know how much longer our side can hold up."

Mustang was quiet while he thought about what to say. Havoc was right when he said this was probably the hardest battle with Drachma they had ever had. Even the Fuhrer had been concerned by the ferocity of their attacks, hence their being there. Despite that, Roy knew for a fact Amestris had survived through worse. Much worse. So Roy knew they could last. It would be difficult, and they would loss many more men and women, but they would ultimately come out the victors.

The Colonel turned to the blond man and leaned over to clap his shoulder. "We'll last until we send those Drachman bitches back to their masters."

The younger man nodded slowly and gave Roy a less than confident smile. "Right." He lay back down on his makeshift bed and rested a forearm over his eyes.

Mustang leaned his elbows against his knees and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. The raven-haired man closed his eyes and shook his head. He hoped he was right in the belief that they would last until the Drachmans gave in. What he hoped even more was that they would give in soon. He was ready for this to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _So, there's the next part, and we actually got to see what was going on over the border! Fun stuff. Sorry if the chapter was a little slower than you guys expected, but I needed to get some stuff rolling before anything exciting happened. Next chapter should be more interesting though. Once again, reviews are appreciated and loved, and I will respond to all of them whenever I have the time._**

**_Stay nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	3. Datepuj and Danger

**A/N:_ More chapter, yay! More of a filler than anything, sorry guys. I've just been in a funk lately and had a little spurt of idea for the story, but it wasn't much. Sorry for such a short chapter. And the title sucks too, but... meh, it happens._**

**Disclaimer:_ No ownership. Much sadness._**

* * *

><p><strong>Datepuj and Danger<strong>

The first stop jostled Ed from his light sleep and the teen sat up groggily. It was still dark out and he guessed it was around o-one hundred hours, since the train had left Dublith at around o hundred hours, and the first stop was Kadayr, a small town not far from their departure spot.

The teen got up and stretched his legs before he looked outside the window. There wasn't much to see since Kadayr was little more than a village, with very few houses and even fewer people actually living there. It was used mainly as a refueling stop most of the time, but there was the occasional person that would actually step onto the train.

Edward sighed as he stifled a yawn. He still had a long way to go before he reached anywhere close to North City, and without Al around, it would be extremely boring... and lonely. The alchemist was glad his brother hadn't fought too hard on wanting to come along though, because Ed would not have forgiven himself if his little brother had been hurt because he was so adamant on coming with the older Elric and Ed let him.

Besides, Edward wanted to clock that stupid Colonel in the face when he saw him, and if Alphonse was with him, it would never happen. As well as that, Ed didn't want Al to start actually thinking he worried so much over the welfare of those he used to work with. Because he wasn't worried about them. He wasn't. He was just annoyed with them and their need to constantly protect him. He was fifteen, and dammit, he could handle the world of grown ups. He had been for three years already.

And those idiots hadn't even seemed to give discharging him a second thought. They had't considered he might have been able to help them beat the crap out of those Drachmans- just because he didn't kill did not mean he couldn't harm. They hadn't considered him _useful._ They had taken one look at him and thought "child", not even thinking about the fact that he had been taking dangerous missions for them since he had been certified. Now they were off fighting in the cold, unforgiving lands of Drachma, likely getting hurt... maybe even dying, and he wasn't there. He couldn't decide if he was more mad at them, or himself.

Thinking back on it, he most certainly had heard rumors of the conflict in the North growing at an alarming rate, but he had never paid them much attention because, well... if it hadn't concerned the Philosopher's Stone, it hadn't concerned him. _And does it concern you now?_ He thought bitterly, and decided that he was much more angry with himself and his self-centered foolishness.

The train gave a small groaning noise and Ed was pulled from his brooding. The boy gave his back one last good stretch, cracking several vertebrae, before he sat back down. As the train started chugging off again, Edward leaned against the window, chin in his hand, and watched the shadows of trees and houses fly by in the dark of night.

* * *

><p>The next few stops in Rush Valley, Cekes, and Mefkaum, had been decidedly uneventful. Passengers had boarded and got off every stop. Some families, some teenagers going to see parents or grandparents, and there were even a few military men and women. They paid him no attention though, and he paid them none either. He surmised they would be getting off at the next stop, which would be Central. The fact that the large city would signify that Ed was only at the halfway point in his journey made the alchemist groan inwardly. Traveling was so tedious.<p>

To pass the time now that it was around eleven hundred hours the boy brought out the pack of cards he always carried when going out and lay them in front of him, playing a quiet game of solitaire. So engrossed in his game was Ed, he barely registered the train pulling into the Central station and the military soldiers leaving, along with about half of the passengers, leaving him with about six people in his car. The large clock in the station chimed thirteen hundred hours as the train pulled out from the station and began it's short journey to Rejo, their next stop.

* * *

><p>By twenty hundred hours North City was finally coming into view. Unfortunately, Edward was too far into his realm of sleep to realize that. He had stayed awake for nearly the entire ride and it was now catching up with him. When the train stopped, there were several calls for all passengers to get off, because the next stop was Datepuj, the town bordering the Briggs mountain range. The teen slept all through the announcements and he slept through the train departing to it's next destination. He also slept through the grumbling of the unusually large group of dark-haired men that had boarded just moments before the great rattling machine pulled from it's docking point.<p>

Halfway to Datepuj, a particularly loud growl from one of the burly men woke Ed and the alchemist sat up quickly, golden eyes whipping around with his head to find the owner of the angry voice. He spotted the man within seconds; he was hard to miss. He had to be at least six foot six, and he looked as if he had been training all his life, his muscles rippled with every little movement. He had a black beard and long black hair to go with his equally dark eyes. He was a bit more than intimidating

Edward ducked his head back behind his seat and peeked from the side of the wooden bench to see what was going on without making it seem like he was snooping if the powerhouse of a man happened to look in his direction. The dark-haired man was surrounded by others just like him. They looked like they were either related or came from the same town. They also did not appear Amestrian in the slightest. Their skin was too dark, even to be considered tan, and their clothes were all wrong for Amestris. All brown and deep red... they almost looked to be wearing uniforms of some sort. But they weren't uniforms that Ed recognized. Granted, he hadn't payed much attention to all the geography and nationality lessons that Al had tried to give him... Still, he did know a thing or two. For instance, he knew they weren't from Creta, because red and brown weren't the Creta colors, and the outfitting was too... rigid for Cretans. And it couldn't be Aerugo, because they were colorful and typically had blonde or light brown hair, so those guys were out. And there was no way they were Xingese; he had seen way too many photographs of what their clothing looked like, and this was not it. So by the law of narrowing down, they had to be Drachmans.

Ed's pulse spiked and he quickly pressed himself back into his seat to hide himself from their coal black gazes. He hoped they hadn't seen him- No, he was worrying too much. Yes, they were enemy soldiers, but they were headed to a public place. They wouldn't hurt him in a public setting unless they wanted to be caught. Besides, they wouldn't try to get him if they didn't realize he was a threat. But then... he wasn't a threat, was he? He wasn't part of the military anymore. His name didn't hold any weight with anyone. He was just another Amestrian kid on a trip to God-knew-where.

The blond felt himself breathe a little easier with that thought in mind and he closed his eyes and focused on just listening to the men. He blocked out the sounds of the train as best he could and honed in on the gruff, baritone voices several seats behind him.

"And you're certain we weren't followed?"

"All the soldiers got off long before the last stop."

"Very good."

"Da, sir."

It was difficult to tell the difference between the men. Not only were they speaking in hushed tones, but they all seemed to have rumbling voices that grated like knives on metal, as if they smoked daily.

"So zis last stop and zen it's less zan smooth sailing until we crross the damn borrder again."

Now that voice was different from the others. The accent was much thicker, and harder to understand. Still, Ed had gotten the gist of the sentence. Cross the border again? What? Ed thought, his face pulling into a frown. It would make sense they would have had to cross the border to get here, but Ed would bet they didn't get over, but sneak over. Now, how they did that, he wasn't going to even try and figure out. But what would they have to gain by trying to go back over and risk being caught on Amestrian soil? It didn't make sense to the alchemist.

"Dumbass Amestrians won't even know what hit them."

Edward's breath caught in his throat and he forced himself not to get up right there and then and beat answers out of the Drachmans. He needed to rational about this. There were at least six of them, if not more, and only one of him. They were built like brick shithouses, and unfortunately, he was not. He didn't know what exactly they were talking about, even if he had some good assumptions based on what had been heard.

But then he heard a dark chuckle from one of the men and his assumptions on what they were planning were confirmed by two small words.

"Goodbye, Amestris."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ There. Look at it. My crappiest work ever. Sorry about that. I'm really not good with filler chapters. But hey, we've got some plot coming on in the end, so don't hate me! Now, I'm too tired to plead for reviews, so, just remember they _do_ feed the Muse and keep it from killing me in my sleep. Speaking of sleep... Goodnight all. *passes out on keyboard*_**

_**Stay nerdy!**_

_**~WhoLock**_


	4. Cold and Capture

**A/N:_ *le gasp* Two updates in the same week?! What is this? Have I been bit by the writing bug, or is this just a big apology in advance from my Muse for the finals in school coming up that are likely going to kill it? Who knows, but I think we should all be very happy and celebrate with lots of reviews, what do you think?! Funny though, I post my shortest chapter, and then it's followed by one of my longest chapters. I find that amusing, don't you? Anyhoozer, I am totally rambling... probably because I'm happy, but ah, whatever. Just enjoy the chapter. And do tell me if it's good or not because I'm honestly not sure, Hahaa!_**

**Disclaimer:_ I own EVERYTHING, mwahahahahaaaaaa! *Edward and Roy glare from somewhere beyond screen* Oh, I mean, I own nothing. Darn, I was so close too._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cold and Capture<strong>

The mountain range of Briggs had been colder than he expected, but Drachma was even worse. The moment Ed stepped out of the relative safety of the mountain trails he had followed the Drachman soldiers through he was assaulted with frigid winds that nearly blew him off his feet, and snowflakes gently falling atop his head. He wasn't even going to think about the snow that packed a good several feet higher than him. He had found that out the hard way.

Those two days trekking the dangerous mountain had been the most stressful, cold, and miserable Edward had experienced in a long while. After nearly being caught by the group he was tailing several times on their way to the Briggs mountain range, Ed had almost lost the men completely when they took the extremely difficult to navigate roads into said mountain. Edward hadn't even heard of the paths they had taken, and he was most certain that the military did not know of them, or else they would have closed them off long ago. It made entering Drachma frighteningly easy. _I'll have to tell Mustang about that._ The teen had thought idly.

The alchemist had stumbled along the painfully rocky path, earning plenty of cuts and bruises along the way when he had to climb. Still, the rock walls, while covered in ice and mud, made for excellent cover against the wind. Edward was surprised the Drachmans had never heard him though. He had plenty of moments tailing them where he would find himself talking aloud by accident, or he would cry out when he fell down a particularly sharp incline and bashed his flesh shoulder against a boulder. His only explanation as to why they hadn't heard him was the fact that they were too busy dealing with the same problems he was, and making just enough noise to drown him out.

Along the way, Edward had decided they were planning on attacking the Amestrian forces from the back where the would be mostly unprotected, but unless the Drachmans he was following used alchemy... well, there were only eight of them. Ed had counted them off the moment they had gotten off the train, and by the time they had reached Briggs, he had given all of them names of his own, because it seemed they never used any other name for each other besides "Sir" or "You", and it drove the teen crazy.

The shortest of all of them -which was still much taller than Ed-, the boy had decided to call Troll, since he just had that sort of face. Then there was the one Ed had seen on the train, the one covered in black hair. Him, Ed had started calling Fuzzy, because... well, there really didn't have to be an explanation for that one. Then there was Ugly. Ugly was a little on the fat side, his eyes were spaced too far apart, and his nose had obviously been broken one too many times and was permanently stuck in an unfortunate hook, so he was given the unfortunate name.

The most silent one in the group, Ed liked to call Meathead, because he was clearly the very definition of "all brawn, no brain". The two that made Ed snicker though, were Grumps and Idiot. Both names fit the men perfectly, and they were so simple and childish that the teen had to keep them. Grumps constantly got mad at Idiot, because Idiot liked to suggest very stupid things whenever they would stop for the night.

The funny thing though, was that Idiot was not actually the one that talked the most, which was almost hard to believe. No, the one who talked the most, was Slur, the one who sounded like he was constantly drunk and couldn't string more than two words together before he started lisping and slurring his sentence. And the last one, the tallest of the group, was the man Ed had heard speaking in the thick accent on the train. Despite his efforts to give the man an amusing name, Ed found that all ideas died before they even made it to his tongue, so it had taken some time to name him. Eventually though, the man had turned just enough for the teen to see his face. The man's black eyes reflected everything in an eerie manner, and Ed knew he had his name. He decided to call that one, the obvious leader of the group, Black.

Now, as the wind attacked him on all sides and the group of Drachmans were becoming no more than specks in the distance, did Ed think about what exactly he planned on doing. The plan in the beginning had been simple of course: Get into Drachma, get Mustang and the others, and get out with his Certification back. He should have remembered life never went as planned. It was like despite taking his brother's body, and his arm and leg, the Truth was still taunting him in this world. Laughing at him and saying, "Oh, you wanted to do this? Well, since you want that, I'm going to make this happen instead." It was like nothing could go easy for them. Nothing was ever that simple.

He briefly entertained the idea of ambushing the group and dragging them back to Briggs for proper military care, but quickly tossed it aside when he look at Meathead and Black. Sure, he had taken down two hollow serial killers' armored bodies, but that was different. He had been on fairly familiar grounds in his own country. And he got the feeling if he brought a group of Drachmans to the military personnel of Briggs from the Drachman side of the border, he might be met with a little hostility. Perhaps it was just paranoia, but either way Ed discarded the idea.

The boy had already decided he needed to get to his people before the Drachmans did, but he also knew that he had to wait for an opportune moment to slip past them; if he was caught, he would be in some deep trouble.

Not including that area of his situation, Ed was also getting tired and was extremely hungry. He had only gotten about three hours of sleep the last two nights, and the food he had with him had to be eaten sparingly, lest he run out and starve to death before he reached the camp... and that wasn't an option in his mind. The alchemist knew the hunger wouldn't be the thing to really harm him though, it was just a complaint. But hey, he was alone in the cold, following people who could very easily kill him if they wanted to, just to get to the people he no longer worked for and warn them about the danger they were in, so he thought he deserved the right to complain about his empty stomach. _Why am I even thinking about this?_ He thought with a roll of his honey gold eyes. He hadn't realized how much his mind wandered when he was tired, hungry, and bored.

The Drachmans were getting a little farther ahead than Edward was comfortable with and the teen forced himself to clear his head as he began trudging faster through the white powder that probably covered the country's ground permanently. He couldn't afford to lose them now.

As he approached the group, Ed noticed something new in the landscape in front of them. Something that sent sent a thrill of panic down the boy's spine. Not two hundred feet out from them was a brown and red mass. Most of the mass looked to be people, but a few of the shapes looked like giant triangles, and those could only be tents. There was smoke rising from various points amid the crowd that had to have been fires.

The group Ed had been following began pulling farther and farther away from him and it wasn't until just then the teen realized he had stopped moving. His body refused to move until his mind completely comprehended what his eyes were seeing. There had to have been at least a hundred people, if not more. All appeared to be dressed in the same style of clothing as Black and his men from what the teen could make out this far away.

_One hundred..._ Ed thought numbly. His legs suddenly felt like they wanted to give out, and he didn't know why. He didn't feel panicked or scared, so why was his body reacting as if he was? He told himself it wasn't a big deal, that he would just find his people's camp and warn them as fast as he could._ Yeah, you do that._ The voice in the back of his head snickered and Ed growled. He knew he could do it, and he would have to, but the one question that remained was how. How was he going to get there if he didn't even know where "there" was?

With no other options than to continue following Black's group, the teen began walking again, this time more mindful of his surroundings. He would need somewhere to stay out of sight until he worked everything out in his mind. Thankfully, the soldiers were intelligent enough to pick a place closer to the foot of the mountains where there were plenty of spots in which someone could hide out and still have a full view of the small army. Ed made his way over to one of those areas, choosing the point highest from the ground so he could get a better idea of how many soldiers there were.

_Oh no._ Were the only words the teen's mind would supply him as his wide eyes took in the sight before him. He had thought there were only about one hundred soldiers, but now he could see it was more like six hundred. They didn't plan on battling the Amestrian forces until they gave up, they planned on slaughtering them to show the entire country of Amestris just what they could do. They could take down even their best fighters. They could take down the Hawk's eye... they could take down their Hero of Ishval. They could annihilate State Alchemists and war veterans, and they could do it all just by playing dirty.

The urgency to get to Mustang and the others went from being a small thrill of alarm to a blaring siren. There were too many of them and if Edward didn't warn the Amestrians now, he knew he may never get a chance to. He did not know when the Drachmans planned to move out, and he did not know long it would take to get to his people. For all the teen knew they could be months from the Amestrian camps, or hours. And if that was actually the case, they might be screwed even if he got to them that very day. Still, Ed knew he couldn't risk waiting the Drachmans out. He had to leave, and he had to leave now before it was too late.

Edward clamored down from his vantage point and began scanning the army for any breaks in rank where he could slip past easily. Somewhere where the attention would be nowhere near the edge of the camp. It was difficult, but he did manage to find one. Amusingly enough, it was Black's team that caused the opportunity to manifest.

Their group had been welcomed with hearty shouts and several people converged on them to hear of their travels and what Amestris had been like for them, and blah, blah, blah- Ed couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was he had his hole, and he wasn't going to miss the chance to get through it.

The teen threw his hood up to cover his shock of golden hair and went for it. As he snuck along the edge of the camp he made sure to act natural, and when he reached the point where they would be able to see him if they happened to turn around, Edward slowed to a confident walk. If you acted like you belonged somewhere, people would think you did.

The alchemist had almost reached the edge of the camp when the first signs of trouble showed. It had seemed like nothing at first, just a tiny shift in the soldiers' placement. Then it had become more obvious that something was not right. When Ed looked over his shoulder he could no longer see Black or any of the others Ed had gotten used to; their group had moved somewhere else. On top of that, the entire army seemed to have grown quiet. Edward hadn't been sure at first if that was an actual thing, or if he was just getting paranoid, but after several minutes of the almost nobody speaking, he had decided it really had gotten unnaturally quiet and the hairs on the back of his neck raised.

Then the small discomfort turned into full on panic when Edward suddenly spotted Black and Meathead in the writhing mass of soldiers near him, because despite being mostly hidden by other bodies, Ed could see they were following him. _Don't panic,_ He told himself. _Don't panic. they're probably not actually following you. They're probably going to report to someone..._ He turned his head and realized they were slowly but surely getting closer to him. And Ed could now see Black's face, and those dark holes he called eyes were boring directly into him. "Amestrian!" Meathead shouted and suddenly it wasn't just Black glaring at him, but at least twenty soldiers.

_Screw not panicking. Run! Run fast!_

The blond gave Black one last glance over his shoulder before he bolted, kicking up white powder and sending shouts rippling through the sea of Drachmans. _Crap, how did they notice me?!_ He thought as his legs pumped faster and faster. _What did I do wrong? I covered the hair, kept my head down- hell, I sank into the damn snow! So what happened?_

Even as he pulled away from the soldiers, he knew he wasn't going to make it. That did not keep him from trying though. The boy clapped his hands and sent walls of ice in front of the Drachmans to block their path, but it only halted them briefly, and moments later they were after him again. Ed tried trapping them with his alchemy, but they were too fast. He tried losing them in the snow, but they knew the terrain much better than he did. Ed still wasn't going to go down without a fight though, so if it came to it, he planned on giving those Drachmans hell. Hopefully it didn't come to that though, because Edward was in no condition to fight at that moment. Fatigue and hunger did amazing things to one's strength.

In the end though, it wasn't fighting that brought Ed into their hands. No, it was a rock hidden by the snow that sent him sprawling onto the unforgiving white floor. In the end, it was just the Truth saying "Screw you, Edward Elric!" and laughing hysterically as the child was pummeled by giant Drachman fists.

And as cold, rough hands grabbed the teen and dragged him back to their camp, Ed wondered how he had even thought he could get past them in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ *le gasp again* Whaaaaaaat?! O.O Did anyone else see that coming? Because I didn't. Nope, not at all. Lol, yes, let the cliche awesomeness start NOW! XD _**

**_Stay Nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	5. Dreams and Dread

**A/N:_ Here, have another chapter! XD I want to take the time to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers for sticking with me. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't be this far into the story already. You guys rock!_**

**Disclaimer:_ I do believe we've been over this, but whateves. No, I do not own. No, I will never own. Boohoo, so sad, yada, yada, yada._**

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams and Dread<strong>

To say the last three days had been hell would have been an understatement. Between constantly being wounded, and worrying about everyone and everything around him, Roy was growing weary.

The Colonel sat around a fire with his team and a few others that had managed to survive the most recent of Drachman attacks. They seemed to be toying with them at the moment, flaunting their shear numbers by sending a hundred or two to keep the Amestrian soldiers on their feet and then pulling back before they could lose too many. It was pissing Roy off greatly, and he wanted more than anything to melt the flesh off their bones.

The conversation around the flames lacked any interest and Mustang decided he would turn in for the night- get some sleep while he could. He told Hawkeye as much and the woman nodded, her sherry eyes bidding him the soft "goodnight" even if her reply did not. "Right, Sir."

Havoc and Fuery bid him goodnight as well and the Colonel disappeared into one of the tents close by. He never liked to be too far from the others when he could help it. As he lay down on the less than comfortable cot, he groaned, the muscles in his back relaxing for the first time in what seemed like weeks. The last Drachman attack had been less than three hours before, so Roy was betting they would be safe from another wave for four more hours. If he could get even two hours of sleep in there, he would be thrilled. The man knew he could sleep in relative peace for an hour at the very least.

As he closed his eyes, Mustang wondered if he would be plagued by thoughts of his team's safety, and how every time they fought they got that much closer to the possibility of winding up as one of the bodies brought back bloody and broken. Or maybe he would worry about the Elric brothers, even though he had nothing to worry about last he had checked. And Roy had checked. Even if the brothers were legally out of his care, he still felt the need to keep an eye on them. He had a source in Amestris keeping tabs on the boys and reporting back to him whenever they could. It wasn't much, but it was the best the Colonel could do... and it eased his mind just a little to know they were safe.

Thankfully, neither thoughts kept Mustang awake, and he was able to fall asleep with no difficulty. Which was likely because he had been going on less than an hour of sleep for the past twenty hours. Either way, he was out like a light and did not have to think about any distasteful things. Fortunately his creative mind made up for that all on it's own.

* * *

><p><em>Gunfire alerted the man of the danger first. Roy shot up from his bed and pulled his ignition gloves on at the speed of light and sprinted out of the tent. He was greeted by screams of agony and blood soaked snow, which was nothing new to him, and although the overwhelming scent of iron was making him nauseous, he powered through.<em>

_Amestrian troops were falling left and right, but there seemed to be no cause for their wounds. There were no enemy soldiers in sight. It was as if the people around him were being struck down by phantoms. Mustang ignored that thought, writing it off as his imagination getting too far ahead of him. The man's onyx eyes swept across the field of white, looking for a familiar face that still held life in it._

_A young man stumbled into Roy's path, blood pouring from a gaping hole in his abdomen, and the Flame Alchemist caught him before he could fall to the ground. A chill shot down the Colonel's back and Mustang whipped his arm around and snapped his fingers. The flames met nothing but air and he growled in frustration. The boy in his arms had gone still and Roy knew he was dead. He felt a pang of guilt for not being able to save the soldier, but he pushed it aside. He didn't have time for those feelings; he needed to find his men. He had a horrible feeling that they were in danger, and it grew worse every second he couldn't see them. And to make matters worse, snow had begun to fall hard._

_A shrill, agonized scream echoed through the wind suddenly and Roy's heart leapt into his throat. He had only heard that scream once before when his flames were licking across her back in an attempt to destroy her awful secret, but there was no mistaking who it was. Hawkeye was screaming, and not in fear, because she didn't scream when she was scared. She screamed when she was in indescribable pain. Roy was sent into a frenzied panic as he searched desperately for his lieutenant. He had to find her before it was too late._

_Another scream sounded and Roy found himself suddenly face-to-face with Riza, her chestnut eyes wide in fear and tears streaking down her bloodied cheeks. Her hair had fallen out of it's usual pin-up style and it tumbled over her shoulders. Wounds littered her body and as Roy looked closer, he realized several were bullet holes, while the others were burns. Burns?_

_Without warning a figure appeared from behind Hawkeye, his black eyes boring into Roy's, sending pure, untainted terror through the Colonel's being. He knew immediately whose eyes he was looking into, and it held no comfort for him. They were his own, and they held everything Roy feared of himself. The dark hatred that constantly wanted to consume him, and the shear pleasure he hated himself for feeling whenever he sent someone up in flames. Worst of all, though, was the fact that those eyes were turning away from him and fixing themselves on Hawkeye's shivering form. A cruel smirk spread across the man's face and Roy barely had time to scream before the Roy in front of him sent the woman he loved to ashes._

_The Colonel stared at what was left of his lieutenant in shock and slowly turned to the other Mustang, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Because, he realized numbly, that he had been the one to kill her. Not the other Mustang. He hadn't been able to get to her on time, and it had cost her her life. She had died because of him. Roy didn't even have time to feel grief over his loss, because not ten seconds later another shout could be heard, but this time it belonged to Havoc._

_The Flame Alchemist hurried toward the voice of his second lieutenant, and as he drew closer he detected the others as well. It sounded like they were in the middle of a fight, and that made his urgency to get to them increase. The snow was beginning to fall faster and the wind was starting to whip around him. The Colonel could feel his limbs growing colder and he was fighting to keep his teeth from chattering. God, he hated the cold._

_He came upon his group quite suddenly and he nearly fell to his knees when the flakes slowed down long enough to get a clear view of what was going on. The answer was nothing. Nothing was going on. His men lay on the soft, wet ground, their own blood slowly seeping out of them, staining the fresh powder underneath their bodies. Falman was on his back, his normally squinted eyes wide in what was probably surprise. He had a hole in his head. Breda had fallen a couple feet from the Warrant Officer and he had managed to take down one of his attackers. A blade had been driven through his stomach by the dead Drachman under him. And even his Knight was gone. It appeared he had left the world nobly; he was laying over Fuery protectively, his body littered with bullet holes, while the younger, dark-haired man only had two wounds placed neatly in his neck._

_Once again, Roy had been too late to save anyone._

_He thought that would have been the end of it. His Queen was gone, and so were his other pawns. He was alone in the never ending expanse of hellish cold, and all that was left was for someone to come and put him out of his misery. Then, he heard one last voice from behind and he realized he was wrong. There was one person he had yet to lose._

_Through the flurry of snow, Roy was able to make out a tiny figure in the distance. Even though he could not yet see him, Mustang knew it could only be Edward. He did not want to go to the child, because he knew if he did, something bad was going to happen. People got hurt when they were around him. Yet despite every effort the Colonel put forward to stay where he was, his body moved toward the child._

_Even in the dim light, Roy could tell Ed was on his knees. That alone worried the older alchemist. As he drew closer, Roy noticed the teen's shoulders were slumped, as if he was being weighed down by some unseen burden. He cradled something in his hands, but Roy couldn't make out what it was at first. A shuddering breath came from the child and Roy stopped in his tracks, waiting for Edward to say something. When he didn't, Roy took a small step forward and tentatively called to the boy. "Fullmetal?"_

_Ed slowly raised his head and Roy was taken aback when he saw tears coursing down the young alchemist's cheeks. It was only then that the Colonel was able to see what the boy cradled, and a gasp escaped the man when he realized he was staring at the destroyed remains of Alphonse's helmet. Roy's attention shot back to Edward's face when he heard a whisper from the teen. His voice was so grief-stricken, Roy almost couldn't understand him, but when the words could be made out, the man felt like he had been punched in the gut. "It's your fault." The boy said, his haunted and empty eyes staring blankly at Roy. _

_"It's your fault." He whispered again, "You sent us away."_

_Roy shook his head and knelt in front of the teen, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Edward..."_

_The reaction was not something Roy expected at all. The teen's blank expression suddenly turned into one of hate and he hissed at Mustang and pulled away from his touch. "It's your fault!" Edward shouted, his grief turning into anger in the blink of an eye._

_Roy got up and regarded the boy carefully. He didn't want to do anything more to upset Ed than he already had, but as he stared at the helmet still held tightly in the teen's pale hands, Roy knew there was nothing he could possibly do or say to help._

_"Fullmetal... Edward, I'm-"_

_"It's all your fault!" Ed shrieked again, and threw Al's broken helmet to the ground. Without any warning, the boy clapped his hands and within seconds his trademark blade was attached to his automail arm. Edward's intent for Roy shone clearly in his molted yellow eyes, and the Colonel barely had time to get out of the way when Ed rushed at him._

_"Fullmetal!" Roy shouted when he dove to the ground to avoid being cut in half by the teen's blade. "Fullmetal, stop this, now!" The Flame Alchemist barked as he brought his arms up to stop the punch Edward had been trying to direct at his face. _

_Ed landed a blow on Roy's shoulder and the man fell to the ground again. The teen stood over him then, his blade was poised to strike his throat. Roy came to the startling realization that if he didn't turn Edward into kindling right there and then, he would die. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't hurt Edward. _

_So when the young alchemist screamed one last time that it was his fault, Roy closed his eyes tightly and awaited the quick pain that would be followed by the eternal blackness of death._

* * *

><p>Roy shot up in his bed, gasping for breath as sweat poured down his face. The image of Edward's hate filled eyes burning into him still lingered in the back of his mind and the Colonel ran a hand down his face, trying to wipe the picture away. He sighed and dropped heavily onto his back, his pulse slowing to a normal pace gradually.<p>

It was only after he had calmed himself fully that he realized someone else was in the room. The alchemist lifted his head and saw Hawkeye sitting on the cot beside his, her eyes full of inquiry and concern. Her hair was down and Roy swallowed hard when he remember how she had appeared in his nightmare.

"Colonel?" She said quietly, bringing Roy back to the present. The man nodded and sat back up, his spine screaming at him as he did. "Lieutenant." He greeted, his voice equally soft.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Riza tilted her head slightly and her eyes swept his sweat-soaked figure. She was worried about him, Roy knew. The man was overwhelmed with the sudden desire to gather her into his arms and just hold her. To just satisfy himself with knowing she was safe and nothing was going to happen to her. He squashed such childish wants and nodded instead. "Perfectly fine, Lieutenant."

_No, I need you._

"Very good, Sir."

_I'm right here._

The Colonel gave the woman a weak smile and shifted to the edge of the bed so he was closer to her. She did the same and their knees were almost touching. Roy gave the tent a quick sweep and found it to be empty save the one sleeping man in the back corner. Mustang slid his hand down and placed it gently atop Hawkeye's own. The woman didn't pull away and Roy took that as the go-ahead to start speaking.

"I did the right thing with the Elric brothers, right?" He had been so sure at first that discharging them had been the wisest decision, but... after that dream, he wasn't so sure. Perhaps it was his conscious toying with him, but perhaps not.

"You did, sir." Even though she never spoke to him in so many words, those three were enough to help Roy relax.

"You're worried about them." It wasn't a question and Mustang nodded. Normally he would never have admitted such feelings, but he and Riza were alone, and Riza was safe. She was Roy's only safe place nowadays.

Hawkeye gave the smallest of snorts and her hand slipped from his light grip and came to her lap, breaking the soft connection they had and sending the air around them back to professionalism. "Don't be, sir. They're fine."

Roy nodded and scooted back onto his cot. Hawkeye stayed with him for several minutes before standing up and walking out. Once she was gone, Mustang ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. He knew there was really nothing to worry about, but he couldn't help himself. It was just a thing that came naturally to him. It had ever since the brothers first came into his care.

So even though he knew Hawkeye was probably right, he still had to stare up at the tent ceiling and wonder if the boys were alright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Shameless Royai is shameless. I'm not gonna apologize. I'm also not gonna apologize for the lack of Ed! I'm an evil person! MWahahahaaaaaaaa!_**

**_Oh, and I'd like to give credit to my sister, Kaisaan for the idea of putting Ed into the nightmare the way I did. If I were to confess, I'd say she is my Muse for several parts in this story. So thanks sissy! Oh, and if you guys read Lord Of The Rings, go check out her stories; she's amazing. And yes, I AM promoting my sister. I'm nice like that. XD_**


	6. Interrogation and Interruption

**A/N:_ New chapters make the world go round! :D Also, can we get a round of applause for the longest chapter so far? *claps quietly* Yay! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my awesome reviewer:_** **Corpusclockwork. _You rock, and your dedication to this story is heartwarming. Truly. A big thanks to all my other reviewers too. The fact that you guys have stuck with me this long is really encouraging. Okay, I'm done being a sap now, I promise. XD_**

**Disclaimer:_ To own, or not to own, that is the question. Whether tis better to have rights, I know not... because I don't have them._**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogation and Interruption<strong>

The first thing Edward registered upon opening his eyes was a cloth ceiling. He was in a tent. The second thing was the feeling of his arms tied behind him and a gag in his mouth. The annoying feeling of something hard pressed against his back had the teen twisting around. With an irritated huff the boy realized he was tied to a pole.

Edward twisted his head around to take in his surroundings. There wasn't much to look at, just a chair in the middle of the small area. Outside he could hear muffled conversations coming from a dozen different sources, which was decidedly unhelpful since focusing on that made it impossible to think.

But then, one voice penetrated through the din of all the others. It was thick with accent and Edward recognized immediately as Black's. The one who had caught him, and more than likely left him here. The tent flap lifted and the man entered, flanked by two smaller soldiers of lower rank. The dark eyed man said something to them in Drachman and Ed's pulse picked up when they came over to him and grabbed his arms.

The teen's first instinct was to fight, so he did. As the men removed him from the pole, Ed threw his head back and nailed one of the soldiers in the face, causing him to loosen his grip long enough for Edward to lash out again, this time at the man still holding him. He brought his left leg up and drove an automail knee into the man's gut, effectively winding him. The teen had no chance to savor his victory though, as the minute he straightened up, he was seized by bigger, stronger hands. One gripped his upper arm hard enough to bruise, and the other pulled his braided hair roughly.

Ed grunted and tried to fight Black off, but the man didn't seem to be at all bothered by his struggling. He shoved Edward into the chair that the teen had noted was in the middle of the tent, and tied the boy's ankles to the legs of said chair before Ed could kick him. Edward's hands were still tied behind him, and now hung over the back of the piece of wooden furniture uncomfortably.

By then the soldiers Ed had struck were standing behind Black once again, though this time they were glaring at the teen. Black gestured one the men forward and nodded toward Edward. The alchemist's eyes narrowed as a silent message passed between the two Drachmans. He studied the soldier that had stepped up to stand beside Black. He was fairly young in appearance and had a notable amount of muscle on him. He might have been handsome at one time or another, but he had obviously frowned one too many times in his life and now had a permanent scowl on his face that ruined any good looks he may have possessed. Ed decided if he didn't learn the man's name, he would call him Pouty.

The man behind Black was older than the first and had a less intimidating figure and no good looks to speak of, and yet there was something extremely unnerving about him. It took Edward several seconds to figure out, but eventually he realized it was the man's face. Aside from the glare it held moments before, it gave no hint of emotion whatsoever. His eyes were like greasy coins and reflected everything they pointed at. Edward decided immediately that he would forever go by Void in his mind.

Pouty looked from Black to Void and the older man clasped his hands behind his back and strode forward so he was standing directly in front of Edward. The teen straightened his back out of habit and raised one eyebrow expectantly. Void seemed to regard the boy a moment before speaking.

"Who are you?" The man asked. His tone was leveled, yet Edward could have sworn he was whispering and shouting at the same time. His voice seemed to rasp and reverberate at the same time.

Edward didn't answer Void. Only continued to stare up at the man indifferently. If they seriously thought he was going to answer them, they were stupid as well as ugly.

Pouty was suddenly by Void's side and the muscled man threw his fist into Ed's face, snapping the teens head to the side and leaving large red marks on Edward's cheek. The teen accidentally bit his cheek and spit some blood as he brought his head back to face the men again.

"Who are you?" Void questioned again, and this time Edward snorted and shrugged his shoulders. "You tell me."

Another blow to the face had Ed hissing in pain as he spit more blood that came from his punctured tongue.

It seemed Void decided to leave that question for the time being and went for a different one. "What are you doing here?"

Edward rolled his eyes and smirked at the man. "I'm on vacation of course. Don't you know Drachma's lovely this time of yea-gah!" The teen choked and coughed violently when Pouty punched him in the stomach hard enough that Ed thought he might throw up.

"Answer the question, Amestrian." Void ordered coolly.

Once Ed stopped gasping, he glared at the men and spat blood at their feet. "Bite me."

* * *

><p>Needless to say the day had more or less progressed from that point. Void would ask a question, Ed would spit something sarcastic, Pouty would hit him. Sometimes hard, sometimes not. At one point, Black had apparently gotten bored and had stepped out of the tent, telling Void something in Drachman. Probably to "get him when the brat spoke", or to "keep asking questions until they got an answer". Either way, Ed didn't care.<p>

Pouty's latest of blows had the teen's vision swimming, and he was pretty sure his stomach and face were now ugly discolored colors of yellow and purple. As it was he couldn't feel some of his face because it was so badly swollen. Too bad the rest of his face hadn't received that luxury yet.

Edward wasn't even sure what Void was asking him anymore, and he wondered if that was because all the questions sounded the same after a couple hours, or because his ears were ringing. Either way, he wasn't even opening his mouth to give snarky replies at the moment.

Someone entered the tent, interrupting Void before he could ask another question. Edward looked up through his sweat-covered bangs and saw it was Black. The man loomed over him and Ed half expected him to start hitting when he saw Black's displeased expression. To Ed's surprise, and relief though, Black turned his back and snapped something at Void and Pouty. With his senses returning to him, Edward found himself annoyed with the fact that he couldn't understand anything that was being said. _Damn Drachmans and their damn language._ The teen thought with a scowl.

Black turned back to him and Ed's scowl deepened. If his tongue hadn't been bloody and swollen, the the boy would have given him a heated "what?" in reply to the calculating look the Drachman was giving him. Black nodded sharply and left again. Edward looked between Void and Pouty as they spoke in that stupid foreign, and he had to force himself not to flinch when Pouty stalked over to him and crouched. Ed felt the man's hands messing with the rope around his ankles and the teen briefly thought about kicking him in the face. Then he snickered and a volt of pain was sent from his chest to stomach and he realized he might be a lot more bruised than he thought.

Pouty ignored Edward's amusement and motioned for Void to come over. Both men grabbed one of Ed's arms and pulled the teen from his seat. Ed couldn't suppress a hiss of pain. The soldiers forced him over to the pole and tied him to it once more. Void left the tent almost immediately afterward, but Pouty stayed long enough to glare at Edward and call the boy Amestrian filth. Despite the pain, Edward had managed to bring his automail foot into the Drachman's shin for that one.

The punch that had him gasping and wheezing for several seconds after Pouty left was _so_ worth it.

* * *

><p>They had not come for him the rest of the day and Edward had slowly allowed himself to fall asleep. With bruised ribs and a sore face it wasn't the most comfortable thing to achieve, but he did it.<p>

He really wished he hadn't let his guard down for that long.

Edward wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for, but he knew it had to have been longer than it felt. When the teen was woken by shadowed figures taking him from his tent and dragging him through the snow it was still dark, but the slightest hints of daylight could be seen in the horizon. Edward struggled as hard as he could in his half asleep state, but it did him no good. The boy didn't even have enough time to properly take in his surroundings before he was thrown to the ground inside another tent.

Ed could make out two familiar figures in the darkness, and neither comforted him. One was Void and the other was Black. _Look at that, Edward, you have yourself a lovely pair of admirers!_ The teen growled and struggled harder when the unknown soldiers pulled him toward a chair beside Black. He was not doing another questioning round this early in the morning, and if they thought he was, they were gonna have to get a reality check.

He was shoved harshly into the wooden chair and his ankles were tied once again before he had a chance to kick. Dammit, they were learning. That didn't bode well for the teen and Ed knew it. _Looks like you're in trouble. _That dumb voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Mustang came again and Ed wanted to tell it to shut up, but he was too busy trying to figure out what the Drachmans were doing. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to do so.

_No. They're not going to- No, they... they wouldn't...!_ The teen's eyes had widened to an impossible size when Void dragged a bucket to sit in front of Edward and Black handed the man a decent sized rag. Void dropped the cloth into the water and brought it back up to wring it out. Black motioned for the two men who had dragged Edward in to tip his chair backwards and they obliged. Ed tried to flail, but his tied limbs would not allow him to. _They would._

Void took the rag and placed it over Edward's face and the boy's breathing immediately picked up as his heart-rate began pounding in his ears. "Who sent you?" Void asked and Ed closed his eyes and grit his teeth. He refused to answer them. Their scare tactics would not work on him. He was stronger than that. He was the Fullmetal freaking Alchemist!

The first trickle of wet came slowly and it took Edward a moment to realize it was there at all, but when he did, he gasped, which was a stupid move, since the water dripped into his mouth and the teen coughed, clamping his mouth shut before anymore liquid could enter. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold his breath, but hopefully it would be long enough.

But Void didn't give him enough time to find out because the water stopped a moment later and the man repeated the question. Ed replied before he could stop himself, a scoff accompanying his words, "The sun god."

More water was poured onto his face and Ed held his breath. Then the liquid poured down his nose and he was sent into a coughing fit as the fluid that was supposed to give life began choking him._ Forgot about that part of your face, eh?_

They didn't let him choke for too long before the water stopped again. Ed had barely stopped coughing when Void asked him once more who sent him. Edward swallowed hard and kept silent, but when he felt dripping on the cloth, he opened his mouth. "Nobody!"

The water stopped and Void's tone changed into curiosity. "What?"

"Nobody sent me." Edward stated, his teeth starting to chatter from a combination of cold and anticipation. Would they believe him? Well, they would have to, because he was telling the truth. But what if they didn't? He would have nothing else to give them if they didn't believe the truth.

The teen was so distracted by his own thoughts that when the water came, he was unprepared and the fluid poured down his throat. Ed choked and tried to cough to rid his lungs of the water, but it wouldn't stop coming and he only succeeded in inhaling more. The torture lasted long enough Edward thought he was going to drown.

"Stop!" He managed to gasp between coughs when they finally pulled the water away. "Stop," The boy sputtered weakly as he expelled what he hoped was the last of the liquid.

"Tell the truth, Amestrian." This time it was Black's voice and Edward shook his head, trying to remove the rag from his face. "I am!" He shouted hoarsely when he gave up on the wet cloth.

"More water." Black ordered and Edward began struggling, pulling against the rope around his wrists hard enough to break the skin. "No!" His breath hitched in his throat when he heard the water slosh in the bucket. "Don't! I'm telling you the truth, nobody sent me!"

It was silent for several moments and Edward thought maybe, just maybe, they might believe him and stop drowning him. Then Black's stony voice rumbled through the tent.

"More water."

As Edward choked on the liquid he had once drank with gusto, he thought for sure this would be the last time they did this to him, because he was going to die. He was going to drown on dry land in the middle of a foreign country where nobody knew who he was or cared about him. Nobody would even know anything had happened to him for months. Al would be left alone; Winry would cry; Mustang and the others would be ambushed and the Amestrian forces would be slaughtered.

When black spots danced across his vision and he could no longer muster enough strength to cough, one thought went through the teen's mind, and it made him furious with himself. _You're pathetic._

* * *

><p>Pain was the first thing Edward was aware of when he woke. His head pounded like he had one of those hangovers Mustang loved to complain about, and his lungs felt like they had been burned from the inside out. His entire chest felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, actually. And if the numbness in his arms was anything to go by, he was back to the pole.<p>

The boy swallowed in an attempt to soothe the burning in his throat and forced his eyes open. He noticed something different immediately. The placement of the tent had changed. The ground was bumpier than before and where the pole had been in the right corner farthest from the tent door, it was now in the left corner and much closer to the entrance. If they had moved the tent, that must mean they had moved the camp. _Brilliant deduction._ The voice in his head commented sarcastically, and if Edward hadn't known better, he would have thought the Colonel was right there with him. The blond hated his imagination sometimes. Of course he would choose _Mustang_ to be the voice of his conscience.

The sound of activity outside had the teen curling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead on them. His head hurt so bad. Damn oxygen deprivation.

He didn't even notice when someone entered his tent and stood in front of him. He did notice when they kicked him lightly though. Ed's head snapped up and he regretted the action the moment he did it, as it sent fresh pain up his neck and into the back of his eyes. The person in front of him was none other than Black. Big shock there.

"Amestrian," He rumbled thoughtfully and Edward held his gaze, but said nothing. He was not saying jack crap to that guy. Especially not when his throat felt like someone had forced him to swallow razor blades. And with the absence of Void _(Ha ha)_, he had no reason to fear the man. It seemed he was only ever there to observe and order more torture. But he didn't do anything, so Ed saw no reason to fear him when they were alone.

"There will be more today." He stated and Edward realized why he had come. Black wanted to have him quaking in anticipation for what they would do. He wanted Ed to have a head start on being scared, and wanted the teen to start thinking about all the things they could have in store for him. Well, Ed wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Despite the pain in his throat, the teen managed to croak out a defiant, "Cool. Looking forward to it."

That reaction seemed to displeased Black and the man left without a word. He didn't do anything to Ed though. No punch, no kick, no threat of violence, nothing. It seemed he had more restraint than the others, which was good, but it left Ed wondering just what rank the man was.

* * *

><p>As promised, they came later in the day. Ed heard them before he saw them. They had stopped right in front of his tent and spoke in Edward's native tongue, which had the teen frowning. Why would they be speaking in Amestrian?<p>

They entered the tent a moment later and Ed steeled himself for whatever they had planned for the day, all questions about the use of his language gone. "Ready to talk, Amestrian?" Void asked and Edward raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Void and Black shared a look and Black said something in Drachman that Ed filed away to remember later. He could figure out what singular words meant, and "Da" seemed like it would be an easy one. Void sent a glance Pouty's way and the man strode over to Ed and pulled the teen to his feet by his hair. Ed grunted and a passing thought of how they were ruining his braid went through his mind.

Void straightened his back and spoke, and Ed realized they were circling back to day one of captivity. They wanted to know who he was again.

The boy sighed and sent Pouty a condescending look. "Does it hurt? Being so stupid?"

His answer was a blow to the face. Ah, they were back to that. Well, it was better than the water.

"Your name, Amestrian." Void ordered and Ed rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just keep calling me "Amestrian?" You seem to like it, I like it, so let's just stick with it." Ed's throat was killing him, but he couldn't stop talking. He just had too many comebacks. "Don't you like that name, Pou-"

Pouty hit him again and the teen growled and glared at him. "Would you knock that off?! It's rude to interrupt people."

"Amestrian!" Void snapped to get everyone's attention. Then, more calmly, he said, "Name."

Ed shrugged again and was about to give another smart remark when someone burst into the tent, their eyes wide and then narrowing when they locked on Edward.

Ed for his part, was sitting in shock as he stared at the man. He wore an Amestrian military uniform, and going by the stars on his shoulders, he was a Lieutenant Colonel. But what was an Amestrian soldier doing-

"You!"

Edward's brows drew together and he tilted his head. "What?"

The man didn't appear to have heard him. He turned to Black and Void and pointed at Edward. "That's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ There ya go, guys! Now you know what's been up with Edo. But who is this new person, and why is he with de eeevil Drachmanses?! _****_Guess you'll have to figure out later. Bwaha! Review and let me know what ya thought._**

**_Stay Nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	7. Ford and Frustration

**A/N:_ Look at that! I live, the story lives! :D Sooo sorry this is late. In my defense, I just started going to a new school and have a butt ton of work to do. But still, I know it is no excuse for late chapters a lot of the time. Still, I think the wait was worth it, since this puppy is pretty long for my standards. :3_**

**_A big thanks to all my reviewers and guest reviewers! Oh, and guys, be thanking _Corpusclockwork,_ because if she hadn't told me to get my butt in gear, this chapter might have been even later than it already is. ;)_**

**Disclaimer:_ Ownership, the process of thinking about, creating, and publishing your own work. However, it is not an easily earned thing. If one wishes to obtain ownership, they must go through a lengthy process. This is the law of authorization. In accordance with this law, there is a rule among all authors. The giving of ownership to other parties is strictly forbidden. For why would you give your rights to someone else? (So no, I don't own the rights. XD) *insert opening theme here*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ford and Frustration<strong>

_"That's the Fullmetal Alchemist!"_

Everyone stared at Edward with varying expressions of shock, surprise, and disbelief, and Ed returned the looks, but they were directed at the man that had given the Drachmans the information. The fact that the men did not even seem remotely surprised by the fact that an Amestrian soldier was in their camp was comfusing enough, but... what?!

Black, it seemed, was the first to recover from his disbelief and the man grabbed the Amestrian's shoulder and hissed, "How can zis be ze Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The man shrugged Black's hand off with an uncomfortable grunt and then shifted his stance so he face the Drachman with a straight back. Much in the same manner one did around someone of higher rank. _So Black might be a higher rank than Lieutenant Colonel?_

"Because I have met the Fullmetal Alchemist before on one or two occasions through his superior officer, Sir. As well, I'm sure you are aware the Fullmetal Alchemist is the only teenager in the military."

Black nodded and stated that he was well aware of the fact, but Ed's thoughts were fixated on something else. _Superior officer?_ So Mustang knew this loser? And the man was saying they had met before, yet Edward could not remember ever having even seen his face, and considering Ed liked to think his memory was pretty reliable, it was surprising that he did not remember the man. The boy understood that they must have met when he was doing something important and hadn't been paying attention... or perhaps he had simply ignored him because the man has seemed unimportant to Edward at their time of meeting.

"...Yet he had nozing on him but food and vaterr. State Alchemist always carry pocket vatches, do zey not?" Black was asking, his eyebrows drawn down in a frown. Ed couldn't decide if he wanted to smirk or copy the soldier's expression. That was right, he did not have his watch, but was that good or bad? Did the Amestrian know he had been discharged? _No, wait, think about it..._ If the man had known, he would not have told Black that Edward was the Fullmetal Alchemist, because as much as it upset the teen to accept, he wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist anymore.

Either way, the soldier didn't appear to know he had been discharged. Ed still could not decide if that boded well for him or not.

"Well he wouldn't," The soldier stated surely, "If he had been sent on a mission to go after you, he wouldn't risk taking his watch and getting caught with it on his person. The military dogs are not that dumb, Brigadier General Volkov."

_Crap, he's kinda smart._ The voice in his head reared up again and Ed clenched his teeth and shoved it back. It was bad enough his own thoughts were running rampant, he didn't need his "Inner voice of Mustang" commenting every thirty seconds. _And Black's a Brigadier General?_ The teen did not pay as much attention to his name, as he had grown rather familiar with the name "Black". Starting to call him "Volkov", even in his mind, just felt weird for him.

That answer seemed to satisfy Black and the man turned back to Edward. "Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed couldn't figure out if he was addressing him, or just saying the name to test it out. It did not really make a difference to the teen though, as he did not answer either way. Then, the Brigadier General turned back to the Amestrian and ordered him out of the tent with him. When the men left, the alchemist was left alone with Void an Pouty.

Both men just stared at him, still looking taken aback. It wasn't every day you captured a kid snooping around your camp only to find out they were actually one of the most valuable assets to the enemy military. Ed for his part only raised an eyebrow and rasped out an unimpressed, "What?"

The men seemed to be snapped out of their gawking and turned to see Black coming back inside, the Amestrian man did not follow. The Brigadier General spoke in Drachman again and Edward found himself sighing in irritation. He had enjoyed being able to understand what they were saying moments ago, no matter how brief it had been. Among the jumble of foreign language Ed caught one intelligible thing: A name. Lieutenant Colonel Ford.

The name sparked a memory in the teen's mind and Ed suddenly remembered who the Amestrian was. They had met briefly during one of the alchemist's briefings. Ford had come in to report something to Mustang about the Fuhrer wanting the Fullmetal Alchemist on a mission to Madxo in the West Area to investigate some sort of financial dispute over land or something. The Colonel had told Ford it was good timing because he had the Fullmetal Alchemist with him, so Mustang wouldn't have to brief him himself. Ford had turned and greeted Edward and the teen had only rolled his eyes and given an offhanded 'hey' in reply. That was the only time Edward could recall having actually spoken with the man, but he could believe they had seen each other again after that, even if he didn't remember when.

Ed was brought from his musings when Void nodded and turned to Ed, Pouty cracked his knuckles from beside the man and Edward rolled his eyes. Seriously, how cheesy could that guy get?

"The Amestrian has told us much, little alch-"

Despite his burning throat, Ed managed to grate out a screech. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC ORGANISM YOU JERK?!"

Void, Pouty, and Black all looked unsure of exactly what to do with that, and after a moment Void continued. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Your superior officer is the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. You were sent here to find out our plans for the war."

Ed frowned at that last part. No he wasn't... "And just what part of his ass did Ford pull that out?"

Pouty kicked him in the side and Ed bit his lip to keep from crying out. The stupid Drachman was wearing steel-toe boots apparently.

"You do not speak when I am addressing you, Fullmetal Alchemist." Void said calmly, knowing full well he had the upper hand now that he knew just who Edward was. Somehow that unnerved the boy even more than the fact that they seemed to have an Amestrian mole at the moment.

"Now, how much have you reported back to your officer?" Void demanded and Ed glared it him. They really did not know when to just live and let live, did they? Oh well, whether or not they left him alone was their choice, but Edward had had about enough of them for the day.

Black left and Ed had to smirk a little, because come on, it was hilarious that the boss knew the teen was going to be difficult and didn't want to stick around to watch. The smirk was short lived though because Pouty grabbed his hair and yanked his head back against the pole, sending pain lacing through his skull. _Careful now, if you get a concussion it won't be very easy to get out of here._ Ed hissed at the voice and shook his head to rid himself of the stars in his vision.

"What have you reported to your officer, Fullmetal Alchemist?" Void asked, sounding as patient as a parent telling a child "No, they could not hit their sibling".

Ed leaned his head against the pole and closed his eyes. Ah that was better, now he didn't have to see their ugly faces. Apparently that was the wrong move though, and moments later the alchemist was sucking his breath in sharply when Pouty's hand wrapped around his throat and applied the smallest amount of pressure. It would seem the move had only been to get Ed's eyes open so he could see what he was actually being threatened with. The boy narrowed his eyes when he saw the small dagger in the torturer's hand.

"Pretty. You planning on chopping veggies with that?" The teen quipped and Pouty, moving faster than Ed thought possible, brought the knife flashing past the alchemist's cheek and Ed felt a prick of pain. The feeling of blood trickling down alerted him to a small cut an inch or so below his left eye. Ow.

"How much does your military know about our forces?" Void had crossed his arms loosely at this point and Ed eyed the knife in Pouty's hand thoughtfully. Then that nagging voice of the Colonel came rearing up again and Ed swallowed a bit. _Careful. Don't do anything stupid or next time it might not be a nick on the cheek._ He knew his conscience was right of course, so the teen said nothing. When he said nothing, he didn't get the pain as bad. He had found that out the first day. He got more impressive bruises when he snarked. So as difficult as it was, Ed kept his mouth shut.

Pouty slashed at his shoulder and the blade easily cut through his leather jacket and it was only then that the teen realized they had confiscated his red coat. The bastards! Ed couldn't believe it had taken him that long to realize his prized clothing item was even gone. The black of the fabric darkened with his blood slowly and while it was painful, Ed knew the cut could not have been all that deep. He knew what deep cuts felt like, having received them all too often.

Void asked him the question again and Edward only sent him a blank look that had Pouty cutting him again.

Ed didn't know how much longer that went on, but when Black entered again sometime later, the teen realized parts of his arm had gone numb and blood drained down his fingers and onto the ground. His leg throbbed from where Pouty had shoved the dagger in just a little bit, but otherwise, Ed didn't know how much damage had actually been dealt.

Upon entering, Black produced a pair of strangely designed handcuffs. They looked like mini medieval stocks, and Ed easily guessed their use when the man handed them to Void and the interrogator passed them off to Pouty, who came over to Ed again and untied the boy from the pole. The moment his automail hand was free the boy tried to throw a punch at his torturer, but Pouty saw it coming and halted Ed's attack by grabbing his metal wrist and forcing it into one one of the spots in the cuff. His flesh wrist soon followed and the device was then snapped shut, keeping his hands a safe distance from each other. Then the cuffs were tied back to the pole. _Well great, now you can't transmute._

After that deed had been done, Black said something brief to Void and Pouty and the soldiers left, the Brigadier General in tow after sending the boy a look that told him he was going to be sorry for not answering questions.

* * *

><p>They had only come for him later that evening to grab the boy and force him out into the wind and snow. Ed saw the camp was nearly packed and he felt a trill go down his back. They did not give him much time to worry though, as the moment the teen got his bearings on where he was they were tugging him forward again. He was stopped in front of the man Edward had dubbed "Fuzzy" a few days ago. Fuzzy was atop a horse and Ed watched as the Drachman exchanged a few words with the men that had dragged the teen outside.<p>

Once they finished speaking, A thick rope was tied between Edward's hands and then the other end was handed to Fuzzy, who tied it around his saddle horn, tugging on it hard a few times to make sure the alchemist wouldn't be able to break it. Said alchemist glared at the man and asked him what they were doing. Fuzzy didn't deign to answer Ed much less look at him and the teen shouted at the soldier to listen to him when he was talking. Fuzzy still didn't say a word and Ed ground his teeth in frustration.

About ten minutes later, the entire camp seemed to have shrunk, everything having been packed away so they could hit the road. Edward hissed in frustration when Fuzzy kicked his horse to start walking and he was pulled forward, forced to keep pace with the animal and it's master.

Ed could not have been sure how long they traveled for. To him it seemed like hours and hours, but when he looked up at the moon its positioning told him they had probably only been travelling for an hour and a half. Still, the freezing cold had seeped into his bones in the past half hour and he had been fighting to keep his teeth from chattering since. He could no longer feel his fingers, and his flesh foot was soaked, his boots having long since allowed water to seep through.

When they finally stopped, Ed could see they were in some sort of run down, abandoned town. It was unimpressive to say the least, but there were houses, and houses meant protection from the wind and the cold. Though Ed doubted they would put him in one of the houses for that very reason; they wanted him to suffer after all.

After the necessities for the camp had been set up once again, the sun was beginning to rise and Ed was having difficulty even keeping his eyes open. His stomach growled and his throat was dry, having not received food or drink the entire trip, but Ed knew they would feed him eventually. They would have to if they wanted him to stay alive and useful for questioning.

But food never came. Ed was only led to the tent that has apparently been assigned to him and tied back to the pole, left alone for the rest of the morning. A sigh escaped through his chattering teeth and he pulled his knees to his chest to try and insulate as much warmth as possible. He was freezing. The boy didn't think he would be getting much sleep, despite how tired he was.

By the time the sun was setting once again, Ed's stomach was protesting it's neglect loudly and the teen cursed the Drachmans for their lack of care. Of course he knew by then that they were cruel and unusual, but forgetting about him? Now that was just rude.

By the time the sun was down and the moon had taken it's place in the sky once more, Edward no longer felt hungry, his stomach finally having gone numb in realization that no matter how much it whined it would not be given sustenance. Ed had finally begun to doze off when the hairs on his neck rose, sensing a presence having entered the room.

Golden eyes glinted in the light of the moon briefly before the tent was filled with the light of a lantern, carried by none other than Lieutenant Colonel Ford. The alchemist narrowed his eyes at the soldier and dropped his legs so he sat cross-legged. He was not going to be curled up like a child in front of the traitor.

"Hello Edward," The man greeted, almost sounding sorry about the boy's predicament. Ed wanted to punch him in the face. As it was, he did not give the man any return greeting.

"I can understand what you must be feeling right now, Major Elric, but you must know I have nothing against you. In fact, I suggested they just let you go, but Brigadier General Volkov insisted on keeping you." Ford obviously was trying very hard to get Ed to believe he was on his side, and the teen had to admit, the man was an excellent liar. _Like a snake._ The Colonel's voice whispered in the back of his mind and the boy smirked. Yes, just like a snake. Even the man's eyes looked black and dead despite their blue color.

"Oh, I'm sure." Ed said calmly.

Ford sighed and crouched down in front of the alchemist. "I know you don't trust me. I don't really blame you. I just think you should know-"

"Oh do cut the crap." Edward drawled, unimpressed with the soldier's act. "I've already gathered that you work for the Drachmans as a mole. But the real question is why. Also, why are you here?"

Ford's eyes darkened slightly as Ed spoke before lightening again when the boy asked his intentions for being in the tent. "Well that's an easy one, Fullmetal. I heard that the others hadn't fed you recently." The man produced a small sack and pulled out some bread for the teen, completely missing the way Edward glared at the use of his title the way Mustang used it.

"Right, like I'm gonna eat that. It would be my luck you poisoned it." Ed scoffed, "Do you think I'm really that stupid." Despite the fact that the sight of the food sent his mouth watering and his stomach growling with gusto, the teen was not going to be fooled so easily.

Then Ford produced a water canteen and shrugged. "What would I gain from poisoning you, Fullmetal?" The man took a quick swig from the canteen and then offered it to the teen. Edward raised an eyebrow. Well, the water was safe at least if the Lieutenant Colonel was drinking from it. Still, he wasn't going to trust the food.

Ford must have noticed the way the alchemist was eyeing the water, because he offered the boy a sip the next moment. Ed rolled his eyes and sent the man a look that clearly said he was _not_ drinking water like an infant. Ford only shrugged. "Your choice, I can't untie you for even that long. So it's either you drink it from me, or get none at all."

Edward weighed the two options and in the end chose the former. He didn't know how long it would be until he was offered water again, and even if the human body could survive several weeks without food, the cold liquid was a necessity. As the man brought the canteen to his lips Ed tried not to think about his first night in the camp when Void and Pouty had decided to have fun with water. _Calm down you big baby. You have control over this._ Until the voice spoke Ed hadn't even realized that his heart had started beating faster. Jeez he was such a ninny!

Once he had had several gulps of the fluid, Ford pulled it away from Ed and the teen sighed, his throat no longer dry and his mouth no longer papery. That was much better. Though Ed thought he might have drunk too fast because his stomach was stirring when the water hit it. Oh well.

"So, since you guys have been asking me questions, I think it's fair you answer some of mine, what do you think?" Ed questioned the man and Ford looked surprised for a second before his expression shifted to amusement.

"Well, from what I heard, they asked questions, but you never answered."

Ed shrugged. "So?"

Ford chuckled and then looked to be contemplating it for a moment. Finally he said, "Fine, ask me a question, Fullmetal."

Ed bit his tongue to keep from snapping at the man and telling him to stop calling him "Fullmetal" in the way he was. It was like he was trying to imitate the Colonel and failing miserably. Though Ed doubted anyone could ever pull off the condescending, smirking, haughty tone like his superior officer did.

"Okay, this one should be easy for you." Ed made sure to look the soldier right in the eyes. "What do you get out of betraying your country?" The alchemist was dying to know why anyone of Amestrian decent would ever be in cohorts with the Drachmans.

Ford smirked and laced his fingers together over his knees. "Glad you asked. I'm sure to someone of your age and rank it sounds mundane and silly, but there are lots of things I gain from siding with the Drachmans. First is a promotion. Then there's… simply the reason that I can- but that one isn't really important. No, I think the important one is: I hate Amestris. Hate it with a burning passion. I hate the people, the Fuhrer, the politics, and I hate you goddamn alchemist. You all think you're so much better than everyone, getting your high pays and flaunting your abilities, destroying everything you touch and leaving the rest of us normal people to fix it. You disgust me."

Ed didn't know what to say to that.

What was wrong with Ford?! You don't betray the country you joined the military of because you hate it! You get a passport and visa and you move! But… Alchemists. He hated them. Edward would have liked to know more on why that was, because it had to be rooted more deeply than just general dislike, but he was too furious with the man in front of him to ask. The man was condemning hundreds- no likely thousands of Amestrian soldiers to death because he didn't like the country. What. A selfish. Bastard. Not to mention- "Sick!" Edward hissed.

Ford raised an eyebrow and Edward continued his rant aloud. "You're sick! You're just a pathetic waste of a human. You don't like this country? Then _move_! Plenty of people do it!"

Ford laughed harshly and glared at the alchemist. "Oh, if it were that easy I would have left years ago, Fullmetal, but it doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work?" Ed snapped, suddenly feeling dizzy. Ah, the bastard was making his head hurt with all his asinine comments!

"I don't have time to explain myself to you, Fullmetal-"

"And stop calling me that!" Edward growled. He did not want to hear that title slip from that snake's mouth ever again.

Ford smirked and crossed his arms, standing up. "Very well. But I'm going to leave you for now. You're looking a little pale."

"You make me sick!" Edward hissed at Ford's back as the man pushed the flap of the tent up.

"Oh, that's not me making you feel that way, Fullmetal. I do believe there was something in the water." Ford chuckled darkly and left the area.

Edward groaned quietly when he felt his stomach lurch and his vision started going blurry. "The hell?" He muttered as he felt his eyes grow heavier. As the teen's lids slipped closed and his mind began shutting down on him, he had to wonder what had been in that water. _Now look what you got yourself into!_ And with that last scathing remark from his conscience, Ed passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Yeah, I know, kind of a boring chapter... but I got some plot rolling... I think... eh, whatever, it's a long update. Be happy. Now, I'm off to school. Reward me with the gift of reviews? O.O_**

**_Stay Nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	8. Stress and Sickness

**A/N:_ Yay, another update! Who's happy besides me? So, this chapter isn't very... well, never mind, I'll let you decide what it is. But, I am giving you another chapter in close succession to last chapter because with school days starting again soon, I really will have little to no time to write this, so it could be another week or two before you get another chapter. So... yeah, this is both a nice thing and a not so nice thing. But let's just enjoy it for now, yeah? Also, this chapter is unedited and I wrote most of it at school during study hall -do with that what you will- so if you see any typos, feel free to tell me about them._**

**_Oh, and my AMAZING reviewer, _Corpusclockwork_ drew fanart for this fic! Go check it out! _****_ art/WhoLockVengerAlchemy-It-s-Your-Fault-511537048 _****_It is so amazing. I am truly honored that they did this for me, and I cannot thank them enough. So, Corpus, you're just the most awesome person ever, thank you so much! Have infinity cyber cookies! :D_**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything, but I wish I did because fun stuff would happen. Now -*throws skittles at Gluttony's stomach/mouth* -taste the rainbow!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stress and Sickness <strong>

"...ake ...p…. ir! ...ake up!" Heavy lids lifted slowly, a groan escaping into the cold air. The voice calling for him, so distant just moments before was now incredibly loud. "Sir, wake up, please!"

Mustang gasped and shot up from his sprawled position in the snow. The back of his uniform was almost completely soaked, but whether it was blood or water that caused that, the Colonel wasn't sure. He turned to the soldier calling for him. It was Fuery. The small, dark haired man was crouched a foot or so from the Flame Alchemist, a rifle held flush against his shoulder as he let loose a spray of bullets in the direction of their assailants.

"Master Sergeant, what happened?" Roy asked his subordinate as he pressed a gloved hand on his side, trying to figure out what the source of all the blood on him.

"It's not yours." Fuery informed when he got a chance to stop firing and see what the Colonel was doing. "You were attacked by a group of Drachmans and got your glove wet in the snow. From what I was told, you took down all of them, but got a little messy doing it. I think you dropped your knife somewhere. The last one managed to smash your head in though." Fuery gasped when another bullet whizzed passed them and was immediately shooting again. Roy joined in helping the man.

* * *

><p>That had been their most recent attack and it had cost them Colonel Ward, one of the few men that actually respected and listened to Roy. How he wished the man was still alive right now.<p>

The Flame Colonel sat with his arms cross and leaning against a small table in the strategist tent. The other Lieutenant Colonels, Colonels, and Generals had been gathered there for over an hour, discussing possible points of attack on the Drachmans, as well as pointing out the weakest areas of their camp that would need extra protection in the event of the enemy hitting there. Now, as their meeting was becoming more and more desperate as ideas were brought up and then discarded, one of the generals suggested something that Roy knew was a terrible idea.

"With all due respect, General Falcon, we cannot do that." The Colonel piped up and all heads turned to him, giving the younger member of their group their full attention. Roy saw the General was giving him a questioning look and the Flame Alchemist elaborated. "First off, it's too risky. Secondly, the Drachmans know we're getting desperate while we wait for supplies, which means they would expect a move like that. Whoever you send, no matter how many there are, will be slaughtered. Again, with all due respect, we cannot do that."

General Falcon rolled his eyes and Mustang knew everyone in the room would disregard what he had said, despite a couple of the other Colonels and Lieutenant Colonels giving him looks of respect and agreement. But of course, since Falcon had been in the business longer than Roy, and was older, everybody would listen to what he had to say with a more open mind. Maybe if you had gray hair and a mustache people would listen to you more too. Mustang bit his tongue to keep a smirk off his face. Ah his mind was hilarious sometimes.

"Colonel Mustang, we realize your concerns for your team and the soldiers under your command at the moment, but you needn't be worried this time. We weren't planning on sending any of your men." If the man had not been twice his senior Roy would have knocked him out of his seat. He hated the fact that the man spoke to him like he was a child. Only two people were allowed to talk to him that way and neither of them were fifty-six year old men.

"So, _with all due respect_, your worries are unfounded. My men are more than capable of carrying out the task successfully."

What was he trying to imply, that his men weren't perfectly capable of doing what they were suggesting? The condescending, arrogant, punk. Not only was he talking down to the Colonel, he was talking down to his team and making it look like he was only worried about the well-being of his people. In and of itself that was not a bad thing, but Falcon was making it look like Roy was an idiot, and he was doing it in front of all the higher-ups and the people who looked up to him just a little. _Fine, send your men out and let them die. You pompous ass._

"Sir." Mustang said stonily. The rest of the planning continued on the lines of General Falcon's idea, and when it came to the decision to see who thought the plan should be put into effect, Mustang and one very brave Lieutenant Colonel Chase were the only ones to oppose.

As Roy exited the tent he grit his teeth and went over to the area Havoc, Falman and the others were in. They looked to be cleaning and repairing their weapons. The Colonel growled under his breath when he came over and sat down. He ran his gloved hands through his messy hair and when Fuery asked how the meeting went, he just hissed. "They're all idiots!"

"So, not well then?" Havoc sat beside the man and Roy rolled his eyes and stood up to start pacing.

"Sir?" The man turned when Hawkeye came over, having just arrived from doing whatever it was that she did when she wasn't around them.

"General Falcon is an uneducated, illiterate." He supplied his first lieutenant quietly. Then, a bit louder so the others would hear he explained what was happening. "Our genius of a general, has decided to send a platoon of his soldiers to the Drachman camps and attack them before they can attack us. Normally that would be a good thing to do, but right now, the Drachmans will expect it!"

Everyone was quiet for a minute while they waited for their Colonel to calm down, and when he did, Breda said, "Yep, he's a moron."

"Complete idiot." Havoc added.

"That is a terrible idea for the time being." Fuery muttered quietly and Falman nodded.

"Well, then his men will die, and as unfortunate as that is, perhaps it will teach the others to listen to you next time you suggest something, Sir." Hawkeye pulled out her gun and began cleaning it.

Roy nodded in agreement with all of his subordinates and sighed, letting his head fall to rest on his knees. "Yeah," He mumbled into his pants. He was so tired and cold. He didn't know how the others could stand being in the snow for this long. Sure the feeling of the terrain wasn't all that different from Ishval, but at least it had been hot there.

The man hadn't even realized he'd started dozing until Havoc nudged him and he jerked up, falling over into the snow in a rather undignified manner that, had Hughes been alive and well, would have sent the man into uproarious laughter. As it was, Havoc and Breda were snickering behind their hands and he caught a smirk from the Lieutenant out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Roy snapped at Jean, wiping the grin of the man's face. "Uh, Second Lieutenant Marshall was calling for you. He said they got the radios back up and you had a call."

Roy was on his feet immediately and the man had to force himself not to sprint off in the direction of the communication lines. The radios had been down for three days due to a small snowstorm, and Roy had not been able to get any news on the Elric brothers which had put him on edge, even though he knew it shouldn't have.

Despite not running, the Colonel still reached where the radios were stationed in record time. "Marshall." He greeted and the brunette started in surprise before relaxing. "Sir." The woman saluted and then held a radio piece up to Roy. "You have a call from Amestris. The reception is not very good, but I messed with a few wires and you can actually hear what they're saying now."

"Very good, Marshall." Roy applauded the woman and she blushed lightly and stepped away to give the Colonel his privacy. "Sir…"

Roy held the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" At first there was only static but then a voice came through. It was the voice of his informant and Roy felt a wave of relief splash over him. It quickly dissipated when the man told the Colonel of the events for the past several days.

"What do you mean Edward hasn't been seen with Alphonse?!" He said as loud as he dared with soldiers around him. Even from thousands of miles away he could see the man wincing. "I'm sorry Sir, but it means what it means. Edward had not been seen with Alphonse for over six days… there have been reports that a short blond boy in a red cloak was seen boarding a train to North City though."

Roy wanted to face-palm when he heard that. And then he wanted to find Edward and wring that boy's neck. Maybe bash some sense into his head while he was at it. The shithead was coming to find them. Roy bit down the desire to yell at someone, which would have been the unfortunate informant, and instead just huffed and nodded. "Good to know. Alphonse is still in Amestris though?"

"Yes sir, he is in the company of a Winry Rockbell."

Ah, at least that brother was safe. Granted, Roy had not been as worried for Al as he had been for Ed in the first place, but it was still good to know the armored boy wasn't getting into any trouble. Except that meant Edward was trudging through the frigid wasteland that was Drachma alone.

"Is that everything?" Roy asked and the man on the other end of the line told him it was so Roy thanked him and bid him goodbye.

Then the Colonel clenched his fists and strode back over to his subordinates. "I'm going to kill that child." He glared and the others immediately understood who he was talking about.

"What did the Boss do this time?" Havoc asked as he lit another cigarette.

"OH, it's not what he did, it's something he's doing. The idiot is coming here."

There was a collective silence that was so thick Roy thought everyone would choke on it. Then, ever so calmly, Hawkeye said, "Well, then I suppose we will be seeing him in a few weeks."

Roy stared bug-eyed at his lieutenant. That's not even the point, Hawkeye! He's going through Drachma, _alone_, while we are in the middle of a war. Does he want to get himself killed?"

"He's coming from our side of the border, sir. It's not like there is anyone that can harm him. At the worst, he'll be found by one of our supply run teams and get dragged back here even faster. And at best, he'll be here in two or three weeks and he'll be whining about the cold and calling you all kinds of names. That's the best we can hope for."

Mustang wondered just how the lieutenant had perfected the art of logical calm that no other woman in the military seemed to possess. Even General Armstrong had her moments of 'what the hell' like everyone else. Riza never seemed to have those. Roy was immensely grateful for that. "You're right, Lieutenant," He sighed, "We have nothing to worry about… while Ed is gone anyway. I have the feeling he's going to wreck the camp trying to kill me when he gets here."

"So you should enjoy him not being here while you can." Breda said with a cackle.

Mustang rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. They were all right of course, Fullmetal would be fine on his own -he had done these sorts of things before without his brother at his side- and he would be here in a couple of weeks. And then Roy could get an earful, and then he would give the runt a good beating and lecture, and then all would be fine in the world again. He'd just have to make sure the brat stayed out of the fighting, and while that would be a stressful thing all on it's own, the Colonel was sure he could do it.

Still, even as he told himself this, the man could not shake the feeling that something was not right, and in the back of his head he heard the pessimistic voice of his conscience. _Nothing is ever that simple._

* * *

><p>Pain. That was the first thing Edward registered when his mind was pulled from the depths of unconsciousness. Pain all over -up and down his remaining limbs, in his neck and back, but especially in his stomach. It felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand tiny needles and the alchemist barely even registered the whimper that escaped his lips. <em>Just what was in that water?<em>

The boy barely even pondered the question, instead focusing on trying to clamp down on liquid fire that was running through his nervous system. He wasn't exactly sure how he planned on blocking out the pain, but he knew he had to try. He would not be able to function properly if all he could think about was the hurt. Ed clenched his teeth and brought his legs close to his body so he could scoot backwards, getting as close to the pole as he could so his arms were no longer being strained so badly.

His limbs felt heavy, like any moment they would give out and stop listening to him. That sensation did not comfort the teen in the slightest and Ed swallowed hard. He was not going to start thinking about that. His limbs only felt the way they did because he was still a little groggy from whatever Ford had given him. Yes, that was all it was.

A cold wind blew into the tent and Ed shivered, the simple action sending a new wave of hot pain through him and the boy gasped and drew in a shuddering breath._ Get a hold of yourself._ The alchemist bit his lip and closed his eyes, agreeing with himself. That was right, he needed to calm down and get a grip. This pain was a paper cut compared to losing two limbs. When put into that perspective, Ed was able to push the hurt away a bit more easily.

When he was sure he could move himself around without to much discomfort, Edward tried to figure out just what the Lieutenant Colonel had given him. Likely something poisonous, since his gut was still churning dangerously, wanting to dispel whatever crap was in it. _Why are you even worrying about that? Is it really important? _

Was it? No, probably not, but Ed still liked to know what was being pumped into him if he could help it.

The alchemist growled under his breath when he heard footsteps outside. So they were finally coming back to play. Ed was not surprised in the slightest when Void, Pouty and Ford entered. He got the feeling he would be seeing a lot more of them from here on out. "So, how are we feeling, alchemist?" Void asked, sounding... happy? When did Void ever sound like that? Edward's stomach flipped uncomfortably and the teen did not think it was a result of whatever Ford had given him.

"Well, Edward, how are you feeling?" Ford repeated Void's question with no small amount of disdain and Ed didn't even bother holding back his glare. "Go screw yourself." He knew he should not give the man a reaction, but the teen couldn't stop himself. He was beyond pissed with Ford.

Ford chuckled. "Glad to see you're still in high spirits."

"Oh I'll bet you are." Edward sneered. He couldn't stand the way Ford was looking at him like he was a childish piece of meat.

"But you never answered Major Maksim's question. How are you feeling?" Oh, if looks could kill, the Lieutenant Colonel would have been a writhing mess. Edward didn't even care that he had just learned Void's real name and rank. He had decided when he had first heard Black's title that he didn't care who they were.

Ford smirked when Ed didn't answer and he stepped right up to the teen. If he had crouched down their faces would have only been a foot or two apart. His cold blue eyes bore into Ed's warm gold ones and the alchemist could see all that Ford wanted for him. He wanted Ed to die, but first he wanted him to suffer. Ford didn't care that Ed was only fourteen and no longer in the military. Ford didn't care that all the teen wanted was to right a wrong in his life and help his little brother. He didn't care that the boy was in pain, or that he was an orphan, or that he didn't want to die. Ford. Didn't. Care. None of them did. They laughed at his pain- loved it, in fact.

Suddenly Edward couldn't stand having Ford look at him. He couldn't stand any of their gazes being on him, but Ford's especially. With an almost animalistic snarl, Ed lashed his leg out and it went to collide with the Amestrian's kneecap. However it never made it to it's target, as halfway through the kick, Ed felt something... give out. He didn't know any other way to describe it. His leg just stopped listening to him, and as it came inches from causing the cruel soldier immense pain it fell uselessly to the floor.

"What?" Ed didn't even realize he had yelped the question aloud. This was not happening. Was his automail malfunctioning? There was no reason it should be, unless someone had tampered with it while he was unconscious, but Ed didn't think any of the men were smart enough to do such a thing. So what was...

The alchemist went to kick his metal leg with his flesh foot but nothing happened. Ed frowned and tried again. His leg only twitched with the effort. What the hell had they done to him?!

The teen was so caught up in his panicked thoughts that he didn't even register the triumphant cackle coming from Ford.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Okay, so... there it is. Gosh, I'm tired. What is this story doing to me? (Nah, it's not the story... probably just school) O.o  
>Anyway, remember, new chapter posting day is unknown, so don't get your hopes up. As always, reviews are welcome and support if very much appreciated.<em>**

**_Stay Nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


	9. Hurt and Hallucination

**A/N:_ Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry about that, but getting this chapter written out has been hell. It doesn't help that I'm sick. Anyway, here you go. thanks again for your continued support, it is very much appreciated. _**

**Disclaimer:_ I still do not own. I still do not have. I still do not possess. I have not obtained... what other words can I use for: Don't have ownership and never will?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurt and Hallucination<strong>

They had untied him.

Edward had never felt so frustrated and helpless in that moment then when he and Al had found their mother collapsed on the floor in their house. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried, and the Drachmans had sneered at him as they asked their useless questions. Their words were mute in his ears though as he tried to get some kind of control over his limbs. In the end, he hadn't been able to until they drugs had worn off and by then he had been tied once again.

After that it had just been a long process of trying to sleep, being woken up when he dozed off to get the living crap kicked out of him for seemingly no reason, and fighting off headaches. Of course he had not had anything to eat the entire time either, and after the first day or two, Edward stopped hoping for food. He doubted they even remembered he needed to be fed.

They had moved too. Twice. Both times Ed had been forced to trudge through the snow, effectively freezing himself to the point where he could no longer feel either of his flesh limbs and his lips were dark purple, his teeth chattering so hard he bit his tongue at least four times. Several days had passed after that. Was it four... five? Edward had lost count. He knew it had to have been at least a week if not longer. Every time they had stopped for the night they gave him the drug that forced his mind and body to shut down on him. they had questioned him during those times and during every session the alchemist had more or less told them they could feel to screw themselves for awhile before he got bored of that and started spouting random trivia. He had been beaten to the point of being sick during one of those times, and another one had rewarded him with several broken ribs, leaving the teen gasping for air at first, and then hissing in pain every time he took a breath that was too deep.

The lack of food had already started taking it's toll on him, but during the days when he was running on less than half an hour of sleep, the pains were the worst. They left him dry-heaving and curling in in himself. Part of the boy had wanted to beg for food, but the other part, the strong part, had refused to stoop to the level they were trying to get him to. He refused to become the wreck they wanted. He had more self-respect and pride than to be defeated by such a small thing as hunger. Now thirst was a different thing. Of course they gave him enough water to keep him from dying, but it was not nearly enough as it should have been and it left Edward's throat and lips dry and cracked, his body barely being able to even produce sweat or urine.

Now, Edward prided himself on the fact that despite everything they had done to him up to the point of the... tenth day of being in their "care", he had never once given then the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Whimper, groan, mutter curses as pain wracked his body, fine, they had heard all of that. But never screams. So on the tenth-ish day of being with them, it would seem they had grown tired of little noises of pain and were ready for louder sounds.

It had started with a simple beating after questioning, typical and routine, nothing Ed wasn't used to. Then they had brought the fire in. Then the metal. They had removed his shirt and shoes and they had asked questions both new and old. They started asking about the alchemists and where they derived most of their power from. Edward hadn't answered and the red hot poker had been struck against the sole of his foot. The action had been so quick that Ed had barely bit down his scream as new pain shot through him from the burn. More questions followed and still he had refused to answer, which had only resulted in burns on his stomach. That had gotten a scream out of him. After a few tries, they had stopped asking him things and had just settled for the torture. Edward briefly wondered in between his agonized wails how any human being, sick or otherwise, could do this to another person and still be able to sleep at night.

After that, they had left him alone for a night to lick his wounds. But Edward hadn't done any licking. He'd just sat there, breathing hard despite the torment in his chest, abdomen, and torn throat. He hadn't been able to help it. His body was wracked with pain. He couldn't move without some sort of acidic jolt going through him. Eventually he had settled for an awkward sitting position, his legs spread out in front of him so his feet were off the ground and his back, while pressed against the pole, was hunched over. He knew he looked defeated. At that point he had not longer cared. He sat like that now, waiting for the next play-date. Their attacks came at random now. Whenever they felt like screwing with him. Edward just hoped they didn't plan on using the drugs again. The last time they had used them had not turned out well. _I think that's a bit of an understatement._

The teen flinched at the voice that had once been so comforting but was now so painful. He had tried to get rid of it multiple times, but it refused to go. It was just as stubborn and irritating as it's owner. Even so, the Mustang voice was right in saying "not so well" was an understatement.

They had given him the drugs the day after their game of "Poke the Ed" and for once in his time there, the boy had wished they had just beat him up instead. But they had only given it to him and left the teen to his own devices while they waited for it to kick in.

* * *

><p><em>Edward was hunched in his pained haze, starting to doze off when he heard the smallest shifting of fabric from the tent opening. He didn't even lift his head, assuming it was only one of the soldiers come back to torment him. So when he heard a voice, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Because it wasn't just any voice, it was <em>the_ voice. The voice he had only dreamed of hearing once more. Calling him a stupid child. Calling him short. Calling him his title and not leaving a harsh sting in its wake the way Ford did._

_"Hey, Fullmetal."_

_Edward's head shot up immediately, because what he has hearing had to have been a trick of some sort, the Colonel could not have actually been there. But sure enough, there he was in his uniformed glory, sitting casually not ten feet away, one knee tucked to his chest with his arms hanging calmly over it. The picture of peace. He didn't look even a little startled or concerned over Edward's state, as if he had already known what to expect._

_"Mustang?" Edward's voice was barely above a whisper, not daring to believe what he was seeing. The Colonel nodded, his black fringe falling into his equally dark eyes. Ed felt a surge of energy and hope run through him and without thinking, he pulled against the restrains on his arms, his still gaping wounds screaming at him. _

_"Where the hell have you been? Get me out of here!" Under normal circumstances, Ed would have been yelling at the man, but he didn't think his torn up throat could handle it, so he settled for a loud whisper._

_Mustang shook his head and Edward paused in tugging on the confinements around his wrists. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Fullmetal."_

_There it was again. "Fullmetal" said in the way he hadn't heard in what felt like years. It wasn't cruel or condescending like Edward had grown used to coming from everyone around him. No, it was the way Edward missed. The tone was that was both warm, confident, and ready to throw a "short" comment at any moment. Funny, Ed had never noticed the first note in the tone until now. However, despite missing the voice, Ed found himself gaping at the man in front of him. Did he really think now was the time to be making jokes?_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"You can't leave just yet." Mustang sounded like a parent calmly explaining to a child why not eating paper was common sense. Like Edward was being stupid and not understanding. Well, part of that was true, Edward _wasn't_ understanding, and he made sure to let Roy know that. "What? Mustang, get your lazy ass over here and untie me!"_

_The Colonel sighed and even though the teen couldn't see his eyes at the moment, he was quite sure the man was rolling his eyes. "I can't, Fullmetal."_

_"And why can't you?!" Edward snapped. What was going on? Why wouldn't the Colonel untie him and get him out of here? What was wrong?_

_"Well, I'm not exactly in any shape to be doing that." The younger alchemist began examining the older, looking for any signs of injury that he might have missed earlier. After several seconds he decided Roy was completely unharmed._

_"Okay, cut the crap, Mustang." The teen ordered and Roy shrugged his shoulders almost lazily._

_"If you can't figure it out just by looking at me, then you're obviously not ready to know yet."_

_What?! Edward narrowed his eyes and did another mental sweep of Mustang's body, face, everything. Nothing out of order came to his attention. "Okay, Bastard, I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't really care. Just get me out."_

_"Fullmetal, stop acting like a child." The deadpanned order sent the teen glaring daggers at Roy. How dare he call him a child just because he wanted answers? Did the man not _see_ him?! Could he not see what had been done to him? Could he not take one look at him and see something was wrong with his well-being? A blind man would be able to tell shit had happened to him, and yet Mustang was _smirking_ at him and calling him a child. _

_"How can you say that?" Ed was shaking, but he honestly could not tell if it was from pain or anger. "I'm tied to a damn pole with cuts and holes all over me, I've been beaten and drugged at least four times, and you're gonna call me childish?!" Despite his hurting throat, Edward had forced his volume onto a normal level so he at least felt like he was yelling at the Colonel._

_"I'm not saying you're being childish, you're saying you're being childish." Roy delivered the statement as calmly as one would explain the weather forecast to a friend and Ed found himself blinking in confusion._

_"What... what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Means exactly what it means, Fullmetal."_

_The teen's breathing grew shakier by the minute and Edward shuddered when he uttered a quiet, bitter chuckle. "Is this funny to you, Colonel?" The boy lifted his black-rimmed eyes to the older man and continued, "Does my pain somehow amuse you? Do you get a kick out of seeing me like this? Huh?"_

_"Not at all."_

_"Then get over here before the Drachmans come back!" Ed's voice cracked towards the end, but the boy would go to the grave saying it was because his throat was so dry and hurting than ever admit it was something else causing the noise._

_"Fullmetal, as much as I want to, I can't."_

_"Why not?!"_

_"Because I can't, Fullmetal! Look at me! Look at me objectively!"_

_Edward breathed raggedly as he looked the Flame Alchemist over for the third time that hour and frowned. There was nothing wrong with him. Aside from the fact that he seemed to be glued to that spot in the tent and he was a little paler that usual, nothing was off. Right?_

_"I... there's nothing wrong... is there?" Edward looked at the Colonel for answers. Surely he would know more about what was going on than the teen, right? As much as Ed hated admitting it a lot of the time, Mustang was actually smart and tended to be good at figuring things out._

_A tired sigh came from the man and Edward swallowed, waiting for an answer. "I'm a figment of your imagination, Fullmetal. I can't really do anything about your predicament."_

_Edward felt like he'd been punched in the gut and suddenly he was gasping aloud, his ribs protesting and screaming from their abuse. What Mustang said made perfect sense of course, and from a logical standpoint, Ed realized he must have known on some level that this wasn't real, otherwise the Colonel would not be able to tell him as much._

_It still hurt._

_"Oh..." Edward suddenly felt like there was a huge lump in his throat. He was so stupid, thinking Mustang could have actually been there. It was completely illogical. How would he have gotten past the enemy troops? He wouldn't have been alone if he had been real and was actually there to save him._

_"I'm sorry, Edwa-"_

_"go away." The teen hadn't even realized he said it until Mustang shook his head. "I can't yet." Edward was about to ask why when Mustang- or his mind, rather- supplied him with the answer, "I can't until you either let go or fall asleep, and neither are probably gonna happen any time soon."_

_The lump in his throat felt like it was going to choke him and despite being dehydrated, Ed felt heat build up behind his eyes. And then he didn't care about the pain in his stomach and foot. He drew his knees to his chest and pressed his head into them. "Just go away." He choked out so quietly he wasn't sure anyone would be able to hear._

_"...I can try." Mustang sounded as defeated and miserable as Edward felt and the boy felt moisture snake down his cheek as he hoarsely whispered a second time, "Go away."_

* * *

><p>The alchemist sighed heavily at the memory and shook his head. Yes, it was safe to say he never wanted those drugs ever again.<p>

As the thought passed through his head, three familiar faces entered and Ed groaned under his breath. Another round already? It had barely been an hour since their last go. Apparently they really wanted these questions answered. They had stopped bugging him about military tactics a day or two prior and were now fixated on learning about alchemists and their main power points. Their strengths and weaknesses so they could figure out where it would be best and easiest to attack.

"Fullmetal Alchemist, you look tired." Void commented and Ed didn't look at him, just stared blankly at the tent wall. He was tired and hungry and in pain and as long as he kept his mind working, he really didn't give a damn about what they thought of him anymore. It didn't matter. Still his mind supplied enough comeback to at least have the teen smirking a little. _At least I don't look decrepit._

"Are you ready to answer our questions?"

Edward sighed heavily and nodded, looking up only long enough to see a surprised but triumphant light come to Void and the others' eyes.

"Very good," Void purred, and odd sound for someone of his appearance, "So, what is an alchemists' weakness?"

Edward bit his lip in thought and looked up at the man after a moment. "Human transmutation," The boy said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"What?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well it's a taboo for alchemists. The main ingredients include: Water 35 liters, carbon 20 kilograms. Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime 1.5 kilograms, Phosph-" Ed was interrupted by a foot to his chest, effectively re-breaking any of the ribs that might have been healing. Apparently that wasn't what they were wanting to hear. Bummer.

"You will answer." Void growled and Ed shrugged despite the pain it caused. "Hey, I was answering. Just because you're too stupid to understand doesn't mean I wasn't."

Another kick was delivered, but this time to his stomach where the still healing burn marks were. From the look in Void's eyes, Ed knew this would be going on for quite some time. It didn't matter though, because he would continue answering in the way he was. He was more concerned with not losing his mind than he was about his body. He had already screwed that up enough, what were a few more injuries. No, as long as he kept himself thinking, he would alright.

They could make him scream and cry and beg for mercy, but as long as he had his thoughts to himself, untainted by them, he knew he had a chance of getting out of here. No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ There you have it everyone! I hope you liked! This was what we call a mid-length chapter, yay! I big thanks to my sis for helping me get an idea churning so I could actually write this and make it a good filler-ish chapter! Yay for siblings who are in the same fandom as you! :D Now I'm off to bed before my dad comes out and is like "it's past midnight, what are you doing on the comp?!" XD_**

**_As always, reviews are lovely food. And they're equivalent exchange, you know. _**


	10. Weakness and Work

**A/N:_ Another update in close succession to the last one! What is this awesomeness? Well, me, of course. Haha! In all honesty though, I apologize since, while this chapter has some plot in it, it's more of a filler. Though that is not to say fillers can't be fun, right?... Right?_**

**Disclaimer:_ If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, nothing would ever be posted on time, and since we had timely updates of both manga and anime, I think it's safe to assume I own nothing. Such a sad existence._**

* * *

><p><strong>Weakness and Work<strong>

The scent of something cooking pierced his dazed state and Edward opened his eyes slowly. He blinked several times in disbelief at what he saw. A green countryside stretching as far as the eye could see was spread out in front of him. In the distance he could see a familiar outline of Granny Pinako's house, and he knew immediately that that was where the delicious smell was coming from.

The teen dragged one foot after the other and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt to do so. But wait, why should it have hurt? No, wait, it should have hurt because… he was in Drachma, right? Or at least he had been, so what was this? What-

"Edward?"

The young alchemist's head shot up at the familiar voice. It was Al. But he wasn't echoing or hollow sounding like he was used to. In fact, he almost sounded like he had when they were younger.

"Alphonse?" Ed called back, surprised to find his voice was clear and not hoarse like it should have been. But wait, why was it supposed to sound that way?

"Brother!" Ed didn't get to think on his questions when he heard that. The teen's head whipped up and his heart suddenly couldn't decide whether it wanted to beat out of his chest or stop completely when he saw his brother.

It was Al! Not stuck in his armor or as Ed remembered him as a kid. No, it was Al grown up. He had to have easily been Edward's own height -if not a little… taller- and his blond hair was cut into the style Ed remembered him having as an eight year old, his golden eyes shone in the sunlight. Ed found himself running to the younger boy just as fast as Al was running to him.

The boys met in the middle of the dusty road and embraced tightly. "Al! How- what are- how did you…?!" Ed looked his brother up and down, holding him at arms length. He couldn't wipe the giant grin off his face.

Alphonse laughed brightly and brought one hand up to his shoulder to grip Ed's fingers loosely. "We used the philosopher's stone, remember?"

Edward's smile dissipated immediately and his hold on Al loosened. "W-what?" Perhaps he hadn't heard his brother right…

"We used the stone, Ed!" But no, he had heard his brother right the first time around, and the confirmation had Ed taking a step back from the younger boy.

"But… we swore we'd never use it because-"

"You should have heard it, brother. The thousands of souls screaming in agony. They begged for you not to do it, but we agreed it was going to be worth it." Al didn't even seem to see the way his brother had paled, nor did he seem to noticed the horrified look Ed was giving him.

"What's wrong with you?" The older brother gasped out. Then Al turned to him and Edward almost cried out in fear. His brother's eyes had gone a deep shade of purple and the golden hair melted from his head to be replaced by long black-ish green strands that fell all around his head, only held out of his face by a headband of sorts. His soft face was turned sharper, and a grin that could cut glass became etched into lips, revealing sharp teeth. His outfit had changed now too, replaced by black, skin-tight clothing that Ed had only seen one person wear. It was during the incident in the fifth laboratory when he had met the armored prisoners and two homunculus. One had been Lust, but the one Ed was staring at now was the one that had called itself…

"...Envy."

The man laughed, the sound like nails on a chalkboard as he threw his head back. "Oh, _very_ perceptive pipsqueak!" He praised mockingly and started stalking around Edward like a predator.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward growled and the homunculus shrugged. "Watching this play out is all. But no talking about that. After all," Ed cried out in both pain and surprise when his legs were suddenly kicked out from underneath him and he was sent sprawling onto the ground, where Envy then placed his foot in the small of the alchemist's back and pulled his flesh arm up at an odd angle so if Ed struggled he'd only hurt himself. "We can't have too many people finding out about us. You were an accident, though. And now, you're here. It's a real nuisance, I hope you know that."

Ed grunted as he tried to get Envy off of him and the man cackled at his efforts. "You're so pathetic pipsqueak. You know, it's hard to believe Father thinks you're going to be any help to us; you're just like any other human. Weak!" As Envy hissed the one word, he pulled Ed's arm up further and twisted it, causing Ed to scream. It felt like the homunculus had just torn his arm off.

"Oh, whoops, did I go a little far?" Envy sighed and dropped the alchemist's arm. Ed cried out again when the appendage hit the dirt and jolted his shoulder so another shock of pain laced down his back.

"What did you-?"

"Ah, don't worry, you'll still be able to move it. It just might hurt a little bit." Envy assured him with a dismissing wave of his hand.

Ed spat curses at the homunculus that would have made even Teacher gape at him and Envy only snickered and started walking away. "Hey, good luck out there, Pipsqueak!" He called over his shoulder and Ed was about to yell at him for calling him small when his body was jolted by some unseen thing.

"The hell?!" Ed shouted at the sky before his world exploded in a blinding white.

* * *

><p><em>"Get up!"<em>

Edward groaned as he pulled his eyes open. His side hurt something fierce and when he looked up he realized it was because Pouty was there and he was kicking him.

"Up!" The Drachman ordered and Edward rolled his eyes tiredly. They had given him the damn paralytic slash hallucinogenic drug several hours ago, and while it had mostly worn off, Ed's limbs still felt like they were being sat on by Nina's big fat dog.

The teen shook his head at the soldier and Pouty kicked him again, jostling his broken ribs and making Ed hiss in pain.

"Up!" Pouty growled and Edward sent him a glare that could kill even the strongest of men.

"Can't!" He snapped back at the dark haired man. Pouty huffed and got behind Ed and in one fluid motion, ripped the metal pole from the ground. Edward tried not to gulp at the fact that he had not been able to do that in the two weeks he'd been here, and the Drachman had made it look no more difficult than pulling a carrot from the ground.

If Pouty noticed the alchemist's discomfort, he didn't say anything. The man only grabbed Ed's cuffs and hauled him to his feet. Ed stifled a scream when his left shoulder became engulfed in fiery pain like it had in his Envy dream. When had they dislocated his shoulder when he was awake? The teen couldn't remember.

Pouty led him out of the tent, but it felt more like he was just being dragged, because his legs refused to listen to him when he tried to put one foot in front of the other. At this point, Ed was quite sure it was the lack of food and exercise that was making him so weak, but he also knew it was partly drugs, so he decided he would blame it on that completely. It made him feel less pathetic.

Pouty brought him to Fuzzy and his horse, Ed's designated travel partners apparently. They tied him up like they usually did and then they got moving. Though the moment they began walking, Ed knew he was not going to be able to make it the entire way, and two hours into the journey, the teen collapsed. The horse dragged him for a full minute before they noticed and Ed was thankful the snow had turned his face a bright red and wet; his silent tears would go completely unnoticed.

Several rough hands pulled him to his knees and Ed could hear Ford ordering him to get to his feet, and his voice sent a shiver down the boy's spine. Ed knew it was imagination, but it sounded like one of the voices from his dream. The teen didn't listen to him though. His shoulder felt like it was swollen and it every time it throbbed it sent pain through his neck and back; his head was swimming; his leg was numb and his arm wasn't much better and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't go any further. He was honestly surprised he had even managed two hours at their quick pace.

"Get him on the horse." Someone ordered and Ed heard Fuzzy start to argue before something in Drachman was shouted, silencing the man. A minute later Ed was thrown over the back of Fuzzy's horse, balancing on his stomach. It was in no way comfortable but Ed decided he could live with it, even if his ribs felt like they were caving in and poking his lungs every time he took a breath.

Eventually the boy's vision began swimming black and Edward gratefully embraced the darkness. He'd be woken when they stopped anyway.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Roy's blood froze when he heard Warrant Officer Falman shout Riza's name, and the Flame Alchemist saw the man was by the blonde's side, pressing down on her shoulder where red was seeping slowly through his fingers. The woman was still shooting but Roy didn't even care to see who she was killing as he rushed over to her and Falman.<p>

"How bad is it?" He asked when he was within hearing range from he two.

"Not bad at all Colonel, I'll be fine." Hawkeye called back and pushed Falman away from her so she could get a better angle on their opponents.

Falcon's platoon had been sent out a day after they had made plans for an attack on the Drachman camps, and has Roy had warned would happen, none of them came back. However, the enemy troops had taken their stupid move as a go-ahead to start beating them down even harder than they already had been, and now the Amestrian's barely got even an hour's reprieve before they were attacked. Roy hoped Falcon felt like an idiot.

The current fight had been going on for less than two hours, and the Drachmans were starting to thin out, which meant they would be done soon. Roy was relieved to know that. Hawkeye needed medical attention as soon as possible. It didn't matter if she said she would be fine.

When the enemy finally pulled back for the second time that day, Mustang saw Falman helping Riza to the medical tent and nodded at the man when they made eye contact. Roy then proceeded to one of the meeting tents. With them running so low on supplies, he knew they would need to send someone out soon. The man had already discussed the possibility of being sent to the others and they agreed that it would be a good idea. Not only would they be able to travel light and fast, but there was a chance that they would find Ed on their way. Everyone was growing a little concerned with the fact that there had been no sighting of the boy still after so long.

When he entered the tent he found General Smith and Brigadier General Hart talking in hushed tones, and upon seeing him, both men quieted.

"Ah, Mustang, good to see you," Hart said and Roy inclined his head toward the man and gave a small salute. "And you, Brigadier General."

General Smith was eyeing him oddly and Mustang shifted his stance, keeping his back straight and his arms hanging by his sides. "I wanted to know if any preparations were being made for the retrieval parties, sir. My men and I have volunteered to do it, though I'm not sure if you've been informed." The Colonel spoke evenly as he waited for a reaction from either man.

General Smith was the one to answer. "That was what we were discussing, Colonel Mustang."

"Oh?" Roy tilted his head and waited for the man to continue.

"We feel under normal circumstances it would be best for you and your team to be kept here," Roy opened his mouth to protest but General Smith held his hand up to silence him, "_however, _we are aware that you and your men would most likely be able to travel fastest since you know these areas fairly well. So, Brigadier General Hart and I have come to the decision that you and a small group of your choosing will go to the nearest supply center and retrieve what we need. Do you understand?"

Roy kept himself from smiling as he clicked his heels together and saluted again. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You will leave as soon as possible. If not today, then tomorrow morning." Hart ordered and Roy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Right then, you're dismissed Colonel." Smith said and Mustang gave a tiny bow of his head and left, feeling pleased. Now they would be getting a break from the fighting, and getting a chance to run into Edward.

The Colonel went to tell Havoc and Breda first since they were the closest ones, having been walking past the tent on their way to find Fuery and the other two. Even though he had hand picked every single one of them to work with him, and they had been with each other for years, Roy still found it amazing that even in the midst of hundreds of other soldiers, the five of them always stayed close to each other.

They weren't even really a group anymore, the were more like a weird, messed up kind of family. _Too bad it's missing a member. _Roy shook his head and told himself it didn't matter because said member would be with them any day, but he still felt a small pang of loss. Even when Ed was back with them, things would not be the same. Not only would they be in the middle of a battle, but their relationships would be strained considering the last time they had all seen each other.

Once the Colonel had told his second lieutenants, they went to tell Fuery and Roy went to one of the medical tents where he knew Riza was because he could hear her talking quietly with what sounded Rebecca. Oh, so she had finally found her friend then. Good.

Roy walking into the dimly lit room and saw Hawkeye was on a cot with a bandage wrapped tightly around her wounded shoulder. Rebecca was seated next to her, though she did not seem to be injured. Falman was seated by the entrance of the room and Roy quietly told him the news and ordered the man to go get everything set up to get moving as fast as possible; Havoc, Breda and Fuery would be helping.

Then the Colonel went over to Riza and Rebecca. Both women looked up and Hawkeye informed Mustang that she had heard him tell Falman.

"Oh, so how soon will you be ready to leave?" Roy asked, looking his lieutenant up and down. She looked as haggard and worn as he felt. By now they probably all looked like death warmed -or frozen- over though.

"I can be ready whenever I need to be, Colonel." Riza's tone told Roy she was not amused with him coddling her and Mustang quickly nodded. "Right, then we leave before sunrise tomorrow."

Hawkeye saluted with her left arm, since her right was the damaged one, and she uttered a stony, "Yes, sir."

Roy left the medical tent soon after that and went to assisting in getting preparations made. Normally he would have stayed with Hawkeye longer, but Rebecca had been there and he didn't need the woman to talk any more about his and the lieutenant's closeness than she already did.

As it was, Roy kept thinking about what tomorrow would bring. How quickly would they be able to get to the supply point? How much would they be able to pick up; would it be enough? Would they run into Ed? Would he be alright, or would be a cranky, frostbitten pain in the ass? All those questions circulated in his mind and Mustang could only answer one with certainty. Ed would be a cranky brat no matter if they found him or not. That was just his normal.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:_ Hmmm... not sure I liked that ending. I don't know, what do you guys think? -_-  
><em>**

**_So, reviews are yummy and taste good with ketchup... so, what do you say?_**

**_Whelp, I'm off to bed again, so... you know the drill:_**

**_Stay Nerdy!_**

**_~WhoLock_**


End file.
